Miroku decide
by shadelight3
Summary: Inuyasha es una marca registrada, que pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está media rara, es de Miroku como se darán cuentaes mi primer fic de Inu P. Reviews! Onegai! Por fin! TERMINADO!
1. I Pensando

Miroku estaba en la punta de un árbol, era difícil creer que habían destruido por fin a es imbécil que había puesto la maldición en su familia, que había causado tanto mal sobre la tierra.

Naraku por fin murió, ¿Y ahora que? Kagome volvería a su mundo, pero nunca se olvidaría de venir a visitar a sus amigos, por lo menos una vez a la semana, lo había prometido. Shipo se quedaba con la anciana Khade, Inu Yasha, para proteger de cualquier peligro a la aldea, y estar siempre cerca del pozo, para estar cada que pudiera con Kagome. Sango se iba a ir a su aldea, a rendirles homenaje a sus padres, y él, Miroku, el monje libidinoso que no tenía mas misión en la vida que vengar a su familia terminando con la maldición de su mano, no tenía idea de que sería de él, que haría. ¿Volvería a su hogar? No podía, no tenía hogar, su casa siempre fue donde el viento lo llevara, su familia eran Kagome, Inu Yasha, Shipo, Kirara y Sango.

-Miroku – sama, ¿estas ahí? – Shipo subía donde el monje

-Si… aquí estoy, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, sólo que no te vi y quería saber como estabas…

-o.0? ¿Y eso?

-Kagome ya se fue, y el malvado de Inu Yasha está molestándome… (

-Ah… Shipo… dile a Sango – sama que te defienda

-No puede, esta preparando sus cosas para irse…

-¿I… irse? ¿Tan pronto?

-Pues dice que ya no hay nada que la detenga así que mañana en la mañana se va… su familia la necesita…

-Pero están muertos

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ella quiere re…

-Rendirles homenaje, lo sé – Mientras bajaba del árbol seguido por el zorro - ¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Si!

-Vamos, ha de haber algo en la cabaña… - Caminaron un poco, después el Shipo preguntó

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Miroku – sama? – No hubo respuesta

-Toma, es algo de fruta, con esto sobreviviremos…

-Miroku – sama ¿No sabes lo que vas a hacer ahora, verdad?

-No…

-¿Porqué no vas con Sango – chan?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir con ella?

-Uy, que enojón eres… lo que pasa es que ella te estima mucho y va a necesitar de un amigo que la acompañe, después de todo, Kirara y ella se saben cuidar solas, pero no le vendría mal algo de apoyo moral cuando vuelva a su aldea, claro mientras decides que es lo que vas a hacer…

-Amigo… - casi susurró – sólo amigo

Estaban sentados en la parte inferior de un árbol, comiendo. A los pocos segundos de silencio, llegó Kirara, y se puso a jugar con Shipo, después volteó a ver a Miroku y se fue a echar en su regazo, tenía una patita vendada, fue la única que se lastimó en la última batalla. Él la acarició detrás de las orejas, ella bostezó y se quedó dormida en él.

-¿Sabes Shipo? Siempre quise tener una familia…

-Ni que lo digas, todos nos dimos cuenta… en cada aldea pedías un hijo a cada mujer que se te pasaba enfrente

-Fhe! Siempre fuiste mujeriego… tal vez ya hasta tengas hijos y tu un en cuenta- Inu Yasha se unía a la conversación

-Ah? – Con una gota en la cabeza – ¿Y tu a que hora llegaste?

-Siempre he estado aquí, durmiendo… te importa

-Ah, no claro que no… pero porque piensan que me voy de acostón en acostón

Inu y Shipo se quedan viendo y luego sueltan carcajadas. Miroku se limita a bajar la cabeza y seguir cuidando un poco de Kirara, que sigue dormida, pues está cansada.

-En cada esquina que hay una mujer, estás ahí…

-Deben de saber que… sólo soy coqueto, con tantos problemas que pasamos ni tiempo de estar con alguna de esas mujeres, no tengo tiempo ¿Entienden? Además no hay mujer en el planeta que me hubiera aceptado con mi maldición, puede que si de broma, porque se sentían importantes, pero hablando en serio, nadie me aceptaría a mí, con mis manías raras y mi Kazana…

-Pero ya no tienes la maldición…

-Da igual, nadie me aceptaría con mis mañas- Baja la cabeza y con una gota continua – soy guapo e irresistible, pero todas juegan conmigo, nadie me toma en serio

-Ay, si serás idiota. Eso es porque tú tampoco las tomas en serio…

-¿Ah?

-¿Alguna ves haz intentado ser bueno con una mujer? – Shipo le pregunta mientras se trepa a la cabeza de Inu Yasha

-Si…

-¿Y que pasó?

-Nada

-¿Pues con quien lo intentaste?

Miroku se paró con Kirara en los brazos y sin decir nada se fue

-Este tipo si que es raro

-Tú lo has dicho

Se quedaron ahí unos minutos y después llegó Sango.

-Oigan, ¿No han visto a Kirara?

-Si, esta con Miroku… - Shipo mientras bajaba de la cabeza de Inu

-¿Y donde están?

-Se fueron por allá… estate quieto Shipo

-¡Ay! ¡Bájame! Le voy a decir a Kagome

Sango se fue con una gota en la cabeza por el sendero que Shipo le señaló, a los pocos minutos de caminar, vio al monje y a Kirara sentados en junto a una roca, Ella durmiendo mientras él la acariciaba tiernamente, después que él alzara la vista y la viera, sonrió y Sango se acercó a él.

-Su excelencia ¿Qué hace?

Miroku sonrió –Kirara estaba cansada y el ruido de Shipo e Inu estaban perturbándola

-Y yo que la buscaba para que durmiera un poco – mientras se acomodaba junto a él.- ¿Y bien, que vas a hacer ahora?

-¿Ah? ¿yo? no lo se...

-Juraría que ibas a buscar esposa y... tener un hijo

-No! bueno, es que no se si eso sea para mi, la paternidad no se me da, sólo lo necesitaba para tener a quien pasarle la maldición, pero ahora... no se si este listo. Primero habría que encontrar una mujer adecuada a mi....

-Lo dice por hermosa y de buen cuerpo ¿Cierto?

-No, para nada - Sango lo mira con cara incredula, luego él se da cuenta de que ella espera algo mas que eso por respuesta - quiero a una mujer linda, si, pero también inteligente, hábil y que me acepte - Mira al horizonte y después a Kirara - Toma, está cansada todavía, tal vez deberías irte hasta que ella esté bien, podría ser un viaje peligroso con ella cansada... -mientras le entregaba a Kirara, después se va dejandolas solas

Sango era una chica linda e inteligente, y hay que aceptarlo, Miroku la quiere mucho, todos lo saben, hasta ellos, saben que se aman, o por lo menos estan seguros de lo que ellos soenten por el otro, pero Miroku es un maniatico, no va a dejar que ella esté con él, pues ya tomó una decición. Ella merece alguien con futuro propio, educado y valiente que siempre este para ella y con ella. Si él cree que no puede mantener quieta a su manita, no va a dejar que hiera a su querida Sango, aunque eso signifique renunciar a ella.

--------

Hoola!! este es mi primer fic de Inu, espero les guste hasta ahora, no se enojen ¿va? escriban sus comentarios


	2. II ¿Qué pasa por esta mente?

-Parece que todo lo que hago no tiene sentido, hablo solo, duermo lejos de un hogar que no existe. Desde que nací mi propósito era atrapar y terminar con Naraku, mi abuelo, mi padre y luego yo. Estaba tan ocupado pensando en como destruirlo que ahora mi único destino es… ¿Tener una familia? Nunca creí que iba a llegar el día en el que necesitara de una familia completa, es decir, Inuyasha gumi es mi familia, pero no ser padre con esposa e hijos y algún día envejecer y tener nietos, así no. – Miroku estaba recostado en un árbol, cerca de la aldea para escuchar la hora de cenar sin que nadie mas fuera a buscarlo - Yo sólo quería un hijo, sin todo lo demás… sin otro hijo y una esposa que cuidar… y ahora, esto no se suponía que pasaría, tendría un hijo que continuara la misión, incluso ya había aceptado el hecho de que moriría absorbido por kazaana. La diferencia en mi futuro fue haberme unido a Inuyasha… juntos lo logramos; Kagome, Shipo, Inu Yasha, Kirara y Sango… Todos ya tienen que hacer menos yo… esto no es vida, morir hubiera sido mejor…

-Tienes una encrucijada mental ¿no es así?

-Kagome…

-Te escuché – Miroku abrió los ojos como platos – Descuida, no le voy a decir a nadie

-Eso espero… y… a que… ¿A qué te refieres con encrucijada?

-Estás confundido

-Eso ya lo sé…

-Entonces lo primero que debes hacer es buscar la raíz de tu problema

-¿Y si la raíz soy yo?

-Mm. No lo creo…

-¿Qué tanto lograste escuchar?

-Digamos que lo suficiente

-¿Todo?- Kagome solo sonrió – Valla, si que estoy en líos

-No es para tanto, me agrada que nos consideres tu familia…

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Inu Yasha?

-Lo dejé comiendo papas

-Ya se me hacía raro que no estuviera detrás de ti, vigilándote como siempre… - La chica sonrió nuevamente

-Pero ese es otro problema… ahora hablemos de ti… ¿Qué es lo que en serio te pasa?

-Tu misma lo escuchaste… creo que ya no tengo razón de existir…porque nunca creí que derrotáramos a Naraku antes de envejeciera

-Ah, pues creo que tienes que buscar otra cosa que hacer, tenías ilusiones ¿no? ¿Dónde quedaron?

-Enterradas…

-¿Porqué dices eso? ¿Qué te pasa?

-No se – Bajó la cabeza y pasó su mano por el cabello – Yo quería una familia, es todo, ahora no se si quiera eso

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Alguna vez quisiste algo con tanto fervor que cuando se te da la oportunidad de realizar ese algo te das cuenta de que estas siendo egoísta y que la gente que involucra tu sueño puede resultar herida o puede que no te quieran ayudar?

-Pues si, eso pasa todo el tiempo, pero no te angusties, no eres el único que sufre en este mundo… haber ¿Qué es eso tan imposible que dices?

-¿No entiendes? ¡Mírame! No existe alguna mujer sobre el planeta entero que me tome en serio y que me quiera al mismo tiempo…

-Ah, con que tu problema es con las mujeres…

-No, yo no dije eso

-Lo que quieres es a alguien que te tome en serio… ¿Ya lo intentaste?

-Ya…

-Todo

-Intenté cambiar, pero cada que voy a lograrlo la tentación es tan… tan fuerte que mi mano no logra controlarse…

-Entonces estamos progresando, intentaste quitarte tu manía hentai sobre todas las aldeanas que ves…

-No

-Pues que otras mañas incluyen cambio y tu mano al mismo tiempo – Miroku no contestó – continúa diciéndome mas… estamos llegando a la raíz de tu problema – Una vez mas él no contestó – Miroku, eres el único que puede resolver tu vida, y a mi me preocupa que estés así

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero no creo que sea de mucha atención un monje que se atreve a pedirle a miles que tengan un hijo de él y no puede ser sincero con una sola de ellas…

-Continúa… ¿Cómo se te pegó la manía esa?

-Ah, eso, mi padre antes de morir me insistió tanto en tener un hijo que supongo que me afectó un poco. Como cada año me hacía mas grande y mis probabilidades de morir eran cada vez mas grandes pues no tenía progresos en mi búsqueda de Naraku, me vi presionado a buscar por donde sea a algún heredero, entonces me puse a preguntar, a quien no habla Buda no lo escucha, entonces cuando lo hacía me di cuenta de que las intimidaba y si me placía tocarlas lo único que hacían era sonrojarse… hum, decían que era atractivo y además simpático – Esto con una sonrisa- cada que lo hacía perdía un poco el temor, hasta que se me volvió costumbre… -Bajó un poco la mirada y esta se tornó mas seria que nunca

-Hasta que…

-Que conocí a alguien que si se atrevió a golpearme por mi atrevimiento y poco caballerismo

-¿Sango?

-Aja…

-¿Entonces todo esto es por ella?

-En parte…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ella nunca me tomaría en serio ¿cierto? – Kagome sólo se le quedó viendo – Tampoco me creería que soy sincero, ni querría estar conmigo… ¡Todo por mi mañas! ¡Vamos! Ni futuro tengo, no se que quiero hacer, y ella necesita a alguien que la proteja, escuche, ayude y la ame…

-¿Y tu no quieres ser ese alguien?

--Claro que quiero… ella es la mujer mas perfecta que yo halla conocido alguna vez – Kagome le hizo una sonrisa forzada y una gota resbaló por su cabeza – Ah, perdón, sin ofenderte, pero tu ya tienes dueño, así que no digo nada de ti, Inu Yasha me mataría

-Tienes razón ˆˆU pero continúa

-Creo que te asusto un poco…

-No, continúa por favor

-La otra razón es que soy un poco miedoso

-o.0 ¿tú?

-Antes pues ¿Qué? Si decía algo, probablemente moriría y eso me hacía vivir al máximo además, me sentía seguro con mi Kazaana… aunque suene raro extraño esa maldición

-Te entiendo…

-Era como si siempre tuviera mi arma, cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro a alguien lo eliminaba, ahora sólo tengo mi báculo y mi equipo de exorcismo, no estoy completo…

-Creo que ya se que tienes

-¿Qué?

- Te falta autoestima

-¿Qué?

-No te quieres a ti mismo

-¿Qué?

-Te explico, para que puedas querer a alguien mas tienes que aceptarte y quererte tu mismo

-¿Qué?

-¿Te quieres?

-Ah… si

-Esa no es una respuesta convincente… ¿Quieres que te diga el resto?

-Claro… inténtalo

-También creo que no te sientes merecedor de tener a alguien a tu lado

-¡Claro que lo merezco!

-OK creo que no es eso, entonces le temes a la responsabilidad… - no hubo respuesta – Haber ¿Es eso?

-Yo

-KAAAAAGOOOOOMEEEEE!! ¿Qué haces con este libidinoso? – Inu con una piedra gigante cargando con la mano derecha a punto de soltarla sobre Miroku

-INU YASHA! OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-P… por qué hi… hiciste e… eso

-Inu Yasha, Miroku está triste, no hace nada malo… - Inu logra levantarse con todo y la piedra en la mano - ¿y qué piensas hacer con esa piedra, eh?

-Ah, yo… nada – Intentando esconder la piedra detrás de él- ¿Y que le pasa al monje?

-No es nada, ya me voy, volveré para la cena

-Claro, sólo para comer vienes

-Inu Yasha Osuw…

-No, no, no, por favor, osuwari no,

Inu y Kagome se quedaron peleando, mientras Miroku se alejaba.

-¿Será verdad? ¿Es que no me quiero o es que no quiero responsabilidad?

-Decías algo

-Shippo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a decirte que… ya se me olvidó

-Debo quitarme esta manía de hablar en voz alta solo también

-¿eh?

-No, nada… ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Ah… si, ya lo recuerdo, en la mañana llegó un hombre pidiendo ayuda porque su casa tiene un espíritu… dijo que estaba desesperado y que iba a pagar bien si alejaban al espíritu…

-¿Dejó nombre o donde localizarlo?

-Pues no se, Inu Yasha tomó el recado y le dijo que iba a enviarte en la noche o mañana en la mañana, si quieres te acompaño a buscarlo…

-No, deja y hablo yo con Inu Yasha

-_Espero no seguir hablando solo o los demás comenzaran a creer que me volví loco… ¿En que me quedé? Ah, cierto, lo de la autoestima esa… pero si me quiero, digo soy guapo y talentoso, además se adaptarme a nuevas situaciones, me encanta eso de mí, también soy seguro de mi mismo, pero… creo que no se me perdonar, tal vez soy muy voluble, eso es malo, tengo que saber que quiero y mantenerlo. Ah… que fácil era todo cuando tenía metas… Deja de hacer eso, no te auto compadezcas, tengo razón, eso no me va a servir de nada, tengo que soportarme yo, si no, nadie mas lo hará por mí… _

-¿Te pasa algo monje pervertido?

-Ah, eres tú Inu Yasha, creo que Shippo me dijo que tenías un encargo para mí

-Fhe! Un señor vino y quiere que exorcices su casa, dice que uno de los enemigos de su bisabuelo está tratando de asustarlos de la casa… pero como ya están muertos… es tu trabajo ¿no?

-Eso creo

-¿Dónde vive?

-Atravesando la aldea como 7 minutos caminando cruzas el riachuelo y das vuelta a la derecha – Miroku asintió con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se encamino a un sendero cercano - ¿Ya te vas? Pero casi anochece…

-No importa…

-¿Cuándo vuelves?

-No se, cuando termine ¿Importa?

-Y luego dicen que yo soy en gruñón – Miroku se alejaba lentamente – Yo decía porque mañana temprano Sango se va… y dicen que soy un mal educado… este se va dejándome con la palabra en la boca… - Se quedó parado viendo como el monje se iba, luego Kagome llegó para llevárselo de ahí

-¿Decías algo?

-Nada… solo que ese monje es un…

-Calma, solo está desesperado… ven, ayúdame a traer algunas cosas de mi casa

-Fhe! Como quieras

Miroku llegó a la orilla del pueblo sin notara alas aldeanas que se juntaban para chismorrear al ver pasar a tan guapo hombre (D) Caminó y cruzó el río como se lo indicó el hanyou y pronto encontró la supuesta casa fantasma. Por su mente resonaba la idea de que al amanecer Sango partiría y empezaría de nuevo su vida; ella sin él, él sin siquiera haberle dicho mil perdones por invadir su privacidad o no haberla sabido proteger, sin decirle lo mucho que la quería.

-Disculpe, es esta casa la que necesita exorcismo

-Ah! Que bueno que llega, lo estamos esperando con ansias, pase por aquí, el dueño lo verá pronto

Su cara reflejaba vacío, emociones cero, sus ojos azules, profundos y hermosos estaban nublados, no se asombró de ver la gran edificación o de la sofisticación de los adornos de la sala donde pacientemente esperaba.

-¿Es usted el que va a sacar este espíritu de mi casa?

-Así es

-Entonces permítame presentarme, soy Hideki Mihara, propietario de este lugar

-Mucho gusto

-¿Y cómo me he de dirigir a usted?

-Houchi

-Está bien Houchi sama, pase por aquí… le explicaré – mientras entraban a un pasillo bastante largo- mi bisabuelo fue un guerrero con muchos honores, sobretodo por delatar a un clan que planeaba asumir el poder por todo Japón, los detuvo y ahora el líder de ese clan quiere echarnos de este casa que con tanto esfuerzo mi padre trabajó…

-Entiendo, sólo dígame y empezaré a buscar…

-Si pudiera empezar ahora mismo, mis criados están para servirle…

Miroku pidió algo para alumbrarse y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos y cuartos, aunque no sentía presencia alguna.


	3. III En problemas

Entró por una de las habitaciones que le faltaban por revisar, que parecía una bodega. Cruzó toda la habitación y al fondo estaba un espejo, del cual colgaban numerosas telarañas.

-A este lugar si que le hace falta limpieza- Se recargó en una de las paredes y se dejó caer

-Ni que lo digas

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

-Ay, ni te asustes, el asustado debería de ser yo, después de todo me vas a echar de aquí ¿no?

-Revélate ¡Te lo ordeno!

-Ay, no seas bruto, no grites, que no estoy sordo – Una figura blanca se formó enfrente de Miroku

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Yo sólo quiero platicar con alguien, pero el dueño de la casa es bien miedoso y cree que lo quiero fuera de este lugar

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres? – Miraba a la figura atentamente mientras le apuntaba con su báculo

-Ya te lo dije, alguien con quien hablar… ¿Sabes? Mi muerte fue horrible, por eso estoy aquí, no es por gusto…

Miroku se quedó extrañado de l espíritu de la casa, era con ojos grandes y barba larga, pero de cabeza calva y sostenía un rosario en la mano derecha y su bastón con la izquierda. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Después de todo era un anciano y sólo estaba buscando compañía.

-¿Porqué no me haces las cosas fáciles y te vas de este lugar sin que te haga daño?

-¿Entonces a dónde iré?

-Puedes venir conmigo…

-Bueno, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Miroku…

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Takashi… ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Soy un monje… hago exorcismos y esas cosas…

-Interesante… pero ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Tienes familia o eres solo?

-Son muchas preguntas

-¿Las vas a contestar o no? – Silencio – entonces adivinaré… eres un monje que no tiene familia y viaja solo por el mundo teniendo como casa cualquier lugar… - Otra vez silencio - ¿Tienes novia? … Entonces eres soltero y vagabundo… interesante

-Ya entiendo porqué quieren que te vallas de la casa…

-¿Crees que hablo mucho?… lo sabía

-¿Vienes o no?

-Claro… pero o tienes casa… entonces yo no voy, ¿qué caso tiene estar con alguien que no tiene casa?

Miroku lo vio con una cara de odio y con un solo movimiento se deshizo del espíritu parlanchín; todo hubiera sido de lo mas normal de no ser porque al hacerlo sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y como si todos sus sentimientos se hubieran evaporado y un vacío en su mente se formó.

-¿Qué… dónde estoy?

-Hasta que despiertas Miroku… creí que nunca ibas a recuperarte

-Me duele todo ¿Qué pasó?… momento ¿Qué no te había eliminado ya?

-Como si fuera tan fácil deshacerse de alguien como yo

-No siento nada…

-Es porque no eres nada

-¿Qué? – Intentó levantarse, pero en ese momento no sintió sus piernas, sin embargo se movía, después volteó al suelo y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba su cuerpo, sentado e inmóvil - ¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?

-Yo nada, pero cuando intentaste expulsarme se separó tu alma de tu cuerpo

-¿QUÉ?

-Está vivo tu cuerpo pero no tiene alma… eres o ese cuerpo que era tuyo es algo así como un muerto viviente

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?

-De verdad que eres muy gritón ¿Eres así siempre?

-¿Cómo recupero mi cuerpo? – Mientras lo tomaba por el cuello en señal de amenaza

-No lo sé… eso te toca a ti… ¿Sabes? Eres muy débil

-¿Qué con eso? Yo no soy débil

-Es que fue tan fácil… dime, en vida ¿Tenías planes?

-No hables así… voy a recuperar mi cuerpo

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?

-No tengo la menor idea – mientras salía por la ventana atravesando el ya oscuro bosque mientras las palabras de Takashi resonaban en su mente – "Entonces eres soltero y vagabundo" "¿Tienes novia?" "¿Tenías planes?" ¿Qué se cree ese maldito? Seguro que Kagome o la anciana Khade o quien sea me pueda ayudar…

Al llegar a la aldea no vio a nadie conocido, solo a Kirara que estaba recostada junto a un árbol.

-Kirara… ayúdame ¿Dónde están los demás? – Kirara se transformó y le gruño – Hey ¿Qué no reconoces quién soy? Soy yo, Miroku – Lo vio detenidamente y luego empezó a caminar hasta donde la anciana Khade, Shippo, Kagome y Sango se bañaban. – Ay no puede ser… -Se acercó a donde ellas y logró ver a Inu Yasha a lo lejos que afilaba a colmillo de acero – 'No importa si me dicen de cosas, tengo que hablar con ellas' Hey… oigan ¿Alguien me puede ayudar? – Se acercaba cada vez más al estanque pero ellas como si nada – Hey ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE! – Se puso en medio de ellas y no pasaba nada – Seguro que no me pueden ver

-Kagome-chan, el malvado de Inu Yasha me va a pegar si no estás para defenderme – Shippo zangoloteaba en el agua

-No lo creo, vas a estar bien, no te preocupes.

-Pero es un malvado

-Parece que te va a extrañar mucho Shippo y esa es su forma de pedirte que no te vallas – Sango intervino

-Mmm… a veces decimos muchas cosas a través de otras palabras – Khade

-Si, sobre todo los hombres – Kagome

-¿a qué te refieres? – Shippo

- A que no les gusta decir lo que en verdad sienten y casi los tienes que obligar ;) – Kagome

-¿Cómo a Inu Yasha? – Shippo

-Algo así ˆˆU

-Oye Kagome-chan ¿Qué es tuyo Inu Yasha? - Shippo

-Ahg… ¿no sintieron eso? - Kagome

-¿Qué? - Sango

-Un espíritu… aquí mismo – Kagome

-U… ¿un fantasma? – Shippo se escondió debajo del agua

-No, no sentí nada – Khade

-Ni yo… - Sango mientras salía del agua seguida por las demás

-Genial, no me pueden ver… pero Kirara si pudo… entonces Shippo e Inu Yasha si me pueden ver… - Miroku se acercó donde Shippo todavía estaba escondido – Shippo, tu si puedes verme, vamos, sal de ahí, soy yo, Miroku…

-Que… ¿Quién… quién anda a… ahí?

-Miroku… mírame…

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Hey, no grites

-Oye ¿En verdad eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo

-Entonces dime algo que solo sepa Miroku…

-¿Cómo qué?

-Dime… jijiji… ¿Qué va a hacer él ahora que ya murió Naraku?

-Hay… insolente, sabes bien que todavía no decido…

-Órale, si eres tú

-¿Ya me puedes ayudar?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Que le digas a la anciana Khade que me ayude a recuperar mi cuerpo

-Entonces no estás muerto…

-No, solo se separó mi cuerpo de mi alma, mi cuerpo está en una casa en la que estaba trabajando, sigo respirando y todo, pero aquí está mi conciencia, sentimientos, inteligencia y demás, allá solo mis instintos primarios…

-Entonces… vamos

Shippo empezó a caminar, pero antes de llegar con Khade, Inu los vio.

-Shippo ¿Qué no te da miedo el espíritu que te sigue…?

-Ah no, es Miroku…pero descuida, es muy débil…

-Ya lo noté… muy apenas si se nota que existe

-¡¡OYE!! Necesito ayuda y rápido

-Bien, bien, vamos con las demás

-Gracias

Llegaron a la aldea donde estaban y de inmediato buscaron a la anciana para que ayudara al monje, pero Shippo se fue con Kagome porque tenía sueño XD

-Pues yo no veo nada - Khade

-Khade-baba… ahí está ¿Porqué no lo ves? - Inu

-Inu Yasha-sama, puedo ver espíritus poderosos y por lo que me dices, no creo que pasara algo así, ha de ser su imaginación… - Khade

-Pero Shippo también lo puede ver - Inu

-Pues entonces dile que se manifieste - Khade

-Anda Miroku, haz algo para que te vea – no ocurrió nada – Fhe… si no puedes hacer nada ya no es mi problema… eso te pasa por ser tan débil - Inu

-Inu Yasha-sama, déjate de bromas y ve a ver que esté bien Kagome – chan - Khade

-Fhe… -Inu

Salieron de donde estaba la anciana y fueron a donde se suponía que se quedarían para pasar la noche, pero encontraron dormidas a Kagome y Shippo, mientras Sango y Kirara dormían un poco más cerca.

-Lo ves, ya se durmieron… tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para que alguna de ellas te ayude, por mi parte ya me voy a dormir

-Está bien… gracias

-Fhe

Inu Yasha se acomodó en un lugar cercano a Kagome y cerró los ojos. Miroku estaba desesperado, no había quien lo ayudara y para colmo, nadie se había preocupado por saber donde estaba; Inu y Shippo estaban de sangrones y no lo ayudaron mucho que digamos. La desesperación comenzó a invadirlo y todavía no coordinaba bien los movimientos sin sus piernas. Entonces escuchó como Kirara ronroneaba cerca de Sango. Seguro que Kirara lo ayudaría así que se acercó a ellas y vio que no estaban dormidas si no que Sango le platicaba algo a Kirara casi con murmullos mientras ella le respondía con gemidos de gato. La curiosidad le ganó y decidió escuchar, después de todo ¿Qué le iba a hacer? ¿Golpearlo? Se encaminó a ellas y se puso justo en frente de Sango.

-Kirara… ojalá y Miroku esté bien, hace buen rato que se fue a la casa esa y se fue solo… espero que esté bien… - Kirara vio al monje entre los dos y trató de advertirle a Sango, pero ella ni en cuenta - ¿Te agrada él? – Kirara se empezaba a desesperar de que no la entendía – a mi si me agrada ¿sabes? Pero a veces es muy extraño… sólo sabe dar falsas esperanzas – Su cara se torno un poco triste – pero no importa, con algo de suerte, después de mañana no lo volveré a ver… - Kirara se acurrucó mas cerca de ella dándose por vencida - ¿Crees que si me atrevo a decirle que siento yo… me tome en serio? – Kirara maulló – tienes razón, solo es un monje pervertido… después de todo ¿Qué me puede ofrecer? … - Al escuchar esto Miroku también se entristeció y se alejó de ahí, no quería escuchar mas – yo no tengo mucho que darle, no tengo hogar ni familia… eso es algo que tenemos en común… pero él es un amante de la fisonomía femenina, eso es algo en lo que yo no lo puedo satisfacer, tengo tantas cicatrices… solo me toma como juego… - Kirara se levantó y le lamió una mejilla – tienes razón, no hay lucha perdida si no lo intentaste todo… yo lo he intentado, pero como no es todo, antes mañana de irnos le voy a decir… ¿Qué dices? – Ambas se incorporaron y cerraron los ojos

-Ahg!! ¡Ni ella me soporta! Tal vez es mejor quedarme así – Miroku se dirigía a toda velocidad a donde había dejado su cuerpo, y al entrar se encontró a Takashi

-Uh! Llegaste… veo que no pudiste regresar a tu cuerpo

-AAAAAAAAA!!! ¡Cállate!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Cómo rayos me hiciste eso??? ¡¡Te voy a matar!!

-¿Cómo si soy un espíritu?

- ­­­­­­­­­­­­Fhe -.-U

-¿Qué hiciste para regresar a tu cuerpo?

-Nada

-¿Nada? Buen intento… ¿o es que no quieres regresara a tu cuerpo? – Silencio – con que es eso… entonces para finalizar la fase para ser un espíritu tenemos que hacer que tu cuerpo muera

-¿Tenemos?

-Si, si no lo hace, vas a ser una lucecita que ni los gatos van a poder ver

-¿Y si lo hago que pasa?

-Serás poderoso, cualquiera podrá sentir tu presencia, harás destrozos a tu antojo…

-Así como tú…

-Exacto…

- Y… ¿Es reversible?

-Pero que dices, claro que no… pero por lo que veo no tienes nada que perder… y si no lo haces pronto, será cuestión de tiempo para que tu cuerpo muera de hambre o de sed…

Pasó la noche de un lado para otro del bosque para pensar lo que iba a hacer, Takashi tenía razón, no tenía nada que perder, sólo poseía un pasado que en su tiempo fue bueno, un presente y un futuro inciertos. El amanecer poco a poco se fue asomando, y en la aldea al parecer nadie tenía preocupación alguna por el monje.

-Sango… ¿A qué hora te vas a ir?

-Supongo que temprano, no tengo muchas cosas que empacar ˆˆU

-Tienes razón… ¿Sabes? Voy a extrañar verte siempre por aquí…

-También voy a extrañarlos… pero puedes ir a visitarme cuando puedas…

-Claro… pero… te noto algo triste…

-Es porque ya me había acostumbrado a la compañía de ustedes y ahora me voy yo sola con Kirara…

-Bueno…ˆˆ

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y Sango y Kirara se despedían, ellas eran las primeras del Inu Yasha – gumi que se separarían; después Kagome se iría a retomar sus clases y supuestamente Miroku se iba a ir a donde el viento lo llevara.

-Descuiden, estaremos bien…

-Vete con cuidado…

-Gracias Inu Yasha ˆˆ o.0

-Fhe… - dando un manotazo al aire y caminando hacia atrás

-Déjalo, ya sabes como es… - Kagome le dio un abrazo – Cuídala muy bien Kirara – mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-Bueno, esto es todo… me voy

A lo lejos, desde el cielo, Miroku observaba la escena con cierta nostalgia. Podía notar la cara de ella con gran facilidad, se le veía una sonrisa pues por fin haría lo que siempre había querido, pero también refleja tristeza, seguramente por abandonar la vida con sus amigos.

-Tal vez si hubiera forjado un mejor futuro las cosas me hubieran salido mejor… pero que digo, por supuesto que me hubiera ido mejor, no hubiera estado solo cuando me separé de mi cuerpo, alguien me hubiera acompañado o probablemente ni siquiera hubiera entrado en esa casa… ahora mismo estuviera… despidiéndome de Sango – suspiró y volteó la vista al cielo – pero de nada serviría de todos modos… ella nunca me correspondería… no me quiere ¡Maldición! Sólo me estima, sólo le simpatizo… tal vez sea el momento de tomar las cosas en serio… de tomar una decisión… voy a convertirme totalmente en… - Volvió la mirada a donde estaban sus amigos – ¿Eh? ¿Ya se fue? Ni siquiera pude ver cuando se iba… - De pronto sintió una fuerte brisa pasando junto a él.

Era Sango que había partido montada en Kirara y pasaba muy cerca de donde el monje se encontraba. Estaba tan cerca de ella y a la vez era imposible siquiera que ella se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí, solo la gatita en su forma natural le dirigió una mirada mientras se alejaba de él en el cielo.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho mi querida Sango…

Veía como se alejaba lentamente. Al poco tiempo sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago, algo le había atravesado y sentía dolor, aunque era ya casi un espíritu. De la nada sintió un deseo inexplicable de averiguar que era lo que le había lastimado tanto y por otra parte la necesidad de volar tras la exterminadora, y así lo hizo, aunque con un poco de trabajo, pero logró alcanzarla.

Cuando logró llegar a donde estaban, en lo alto del cielo dirigiéndose a "Casa" pudo ver la verdadera expresión de la joven; era algo triste y en vez de ir con su habitual forma de montar a Kirara, tenía la cara hundida en el lomo de esta.

-¿Acaso ella está… llorando? – él se acercó un poquito mas para ver que era lo que en realidad tenía y efectivamente, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas – No puede ser… pero porque lo hace, creí que irse la haría feliz…

Entonces una lágrima solitaria escapó de su mejilla y saltó al abismo, pero en su caída la lágrima fue interceptada accidentalmente por Miroku, a quien al hacer contacto con su alma sintió de nuevo el dolor que lo había impulsado a ir con ella. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Era posible que ella pudiera causarle ese tipo de daño? Se sintió débil y a la vez impotente de no poder calmar las lágrimas que caían casi como lluvia sobre él.

Sólo le quedaron fuerzas para regresar donde su cuerpo quedaba a punto de morir.

-Regresaste…

-Por un demonio cállate… no tengo ánimo

-Tú nunca tienes ánimo, eres un gruñón

-Bha

-¿Te pasó algo interesante?

-No, solo me duele todo

-¿Dolor? Pero se supone que no nos duele nada a nosotros, somos como aire, nada nos duele…

-Pues a mi si

-¿Cómo paso? –

Miroku no pudo mas, explotó

-¿SABES CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA? TODO, PARA EMPEZAR, MI VIDA ES UN DESASTRE, NO TENGO NADA DE LO QUE QUIERO ¿SABES QUÉ MAS? PERDÍ MI SENTIDO PARA VIVIR, NO SE QUE QUIERO, Y LO QUE QUIERO ME SALE MAL, Y PARA COLMO DE COLMOS ¡ELLA! ESTABA LLORANDO Y NO SE PORQUÉ

-Ella ¿Quién es ella?

-¿Eh? ¿Sango? Ella es… una amiga, PERO ESO QUE IMPORTA, NO LE INTERESO, NI SIQUIERA SE ESPERO PARA DESPEDIRSE DE MÍ, SÓLO SE FUE ¿SABES QUE ES ESO? NO LE INTERESO Y… Y… PERO MALDICIÓN, NO SE QUE ME PASA

-Si serás idiota, no te das cuenta del poder que tiene ella sobre ti, lo único que pasa es que tú quieres que ella te haga daño, por eso te lastimó verla partir…

-Pero ella no lo hizo, me lastiman sus lágrimas

-Es eso entonces, solo lo que a nosotros, digo, a nuestra clase de espíritus, que lo hicimos por decisión nuestra, sólo nos lastima lo que en vida es lo que emocionalmente te afecta y por lo que dices, esa amiga tuya te maneja como quiere…

-A MÍ NADIE ME MANEJA

-Cálmate… dime ¿Qué quieres? – Miroku si se calmó y luego abrió los ojos como platos y miró su cuerpo – Si quieres eso, ve por tu cuerpo

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Jajaja… averígualo tú

-¿QUÉ TE PASA? TU ME METISTE EN ESTO Y AHORA ME AYUDAS…

-Si puedes alcanzarme jajaja –Takashi corrió de la habitación y Miroku se quedó solo

-¡AH!!!!! ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ese mendigo no me va a decir como, sólo quiere que lo acompañe alguien… veamos ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Levito cerca de su cuerpo, examinándolo detenidamente, hasta que después de veinte minutos logró ver su mano, donde solía estar la maldición, sellada con lo mismo que él pretendía echar al espíritu "maligno".

-Eso es ¡Sólo tengo que quitar eso de mi mano!

Nota: La cosa esa es uno de los papelitos rectangulares con letras raras que usan para sellar y cosas así, sólo que no recuerdo como se llaman S

-¿Pero cómo voy a hacer eso? Y antes de que me muera de hambre… veamos, necesito que alguien me ayude… ¿Pero quién? Ya se, voy con Shippo y que me lo quite él, después de todo, él si puede verme… - Salió lo más rápido que pudo a la aldea - ¿¡Dónde están!? – Entonces vio que no estaba la bicicleta de Kagome, de seguro que se había ido ya por sus exámenes y esas cosas – Maldición, seguro que se fueron al futuro… ya se… seguro que yo también puedo ir y que me ayuden ellos… - Voló al pozo y se introdujo en él - ¿Porqué no pasa nada?

-Si estarás idiota

-Takashi ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Hijo de…

-Cálmate… de veras que eres idiota, nosotros no podemos atravesar ahí… tenemos que usar algo o a alguien como transporte… hey espera ¿Qué haces?

-Buscando a alguien que sí quiera ayudarme…

-Inténtalo, pero recuerda, ¡ningún humano puede verte!

-Déjame en paz

Por otra parte, Sango ya había llegado a su aldea y trataba de reconstruir su antigua casa para poder pasar tranquilamente un par de noches mientras decidía que iba a hacer primero.

Sus gestos parecían tristes, y no es para más, después de todo, aquel lugar le recordaba mucho a su madre y a su padre y sobretodo a su hermano, que había muerto ya, junto con Naraku y todos sus sirvientes. Esa había sido la única forma de eliminar de una vez por todas a ese desgraciado de ojos rojos.

FLASH BACK

-Kohaku ¡Detente! - Sango

-Destrúyelos a todos - Naraku

-Kohaku ¡Por Favor, Detente! - Sango

-Sango, aléjate, no está en sí, Naraku lo controla – Kagome

--Kohaku…

-Ahora KAZE NO KIZU!!

-KAZANA

Estaban a punto de destruir a Naraku, pero ese ser tan inteligente había puesto en contra de Sango a su propio hermano inutilizando sus ataques. Ningún hermano en sus casillas estaría dispuesto a matar a su familia, y ese era el caso de Sango, pero Kohaku no, era poseído y aún en contra de su joven voluntad intentaba aniquilar a su hermana mayor con la fuerza de un verdadero hombre.

Alzó su mano derecha y a punto de aniquilar por completo a su única familia viva sintió que algo se incrustaba en su espalda. Furioso alzó su mirada a la dueña de la flecha y se lanzó en contra de ella.

-Kagome ¡No!

Inu Yasha aventó al niño al otro extremo del bosque donde se encontraban y siguió en su intento por aniquilar a la gran araña que tenía a sus espaldas.

- Kohaku… hermano – Se montó en Kirara e intentó desarmar las patas de la forma de Naraku, pero pronto entendió que su hermano sólo era un instrumento más de él que le impedía seguir adelante, entendió también que su hermano no descansaba en paz y que su alma solo era un artefacto inútil ya en ese momento, tenía que hacer algo y rápido. De un salto llegó donde Kohaku intentaba matar a Shippo y con un solo movimiento lanzó su bumerang, al mismo tiempo que lágrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados.

-Sango-chan ¿Estás bien? – pero ella no contestó, estaba devastada, su único lazo de sangre estaba ahí muriendo y no quería ver eso. Shippo la abrazó de la pierna – Gracias

-Yo… yo no… no puedo ver esto

-¿Sango – sama? – Con tan sólo un vistazo Miroku entendió que era lo que pasaba, ella acababa de matar definitivamente a su hermano. La impotencia se hizo notar en todos, hasta que…

-KAZE NO NIKU!!!!!!!!

Naraku explotó en mil pedazos, esa era la oportunidad que todos buscaban, ahora sólo tenían que eliminar todos los restos, sin que ninguno se les escapara, cada uno de sus pedazos y cada uno de sus sirvientes, incluyendo a Kohaku.

-Miroku – sama ¡Rápido! ¿Qué esperas?

Él se había quedado en silencio mientras observaba a la exterminadora totalmente devastada con la mirada clavada en el suelo, de seguro no quería ver cuando su hermano fuera tragado. Pero él no podía hacer nada, solo le quedaba vengar a su familia y terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

-YAAA!! Reacciona

-Claro – Quitó el rosario de su puño y lo lanzó empezando por la cabeza de Naraku

Con sus últimas fuerzas Kohaku aún inconsciente se levantó y se acercó a su hermana

-Tango miedo

-Ko… Kohaku – Se vieron sólo un segundo

-Pe… perdóname – Sus ojos se volvieron de un solo color - AHHH!!!!! – se lanzó sobre ella

Justo antes de que la daga que Kohaku sostenía entre sus manos se clavara en el cuerpo de Sango, Kirara se interpuso y recibió la mayoría del golpe, cayendo al suelo junto con Kohaku que fue absorbido por el Kazana de Miroku.

Kagome terminaba de recoger los pedazos de la perla que habían salido del interior de Naraku e Inu Yasha destruía pequeños bichos que había por ahí.

FLASH BACK

-Espero que mi hermano esté bien, donde quiera que esté… - mientras acomodaba sus cosas para dormir… ¿Sabes algo Kirara? Di pudiera pedir un solo deseo pediría… no, mi hermano y mi familia murió y nada puede cambiarlo, así que pediría poder verme a mi con una nueva familia… -Sonrió para si misma –Desearía poder ver por lo menos por una vez a Miroku y decirle lo que esta mañana no pude… lo que hace tiempo le tuve que haber dicho… me gustaría ser tan valiente y decirte que te amo viéndote directamente a los ojos y tener la certeza de ser correspondida y sentir tus labios acariciando los míos, sin que nada mas importe en este mundo mas que tus manos acariciando mis mejillas, sintiendo tu cuerpo junto al mío…

Los quiero!!!! Gracias por mandarme reviews!!! me agradan ;) D

está mega jalado, yo lo se, pero aún así lo leen, me halagan, espero no defraudar a nadie.

Comentarios, ya saben a donde. D


	4. IV Hashi y Sango ¿al rescate? P

Miroku ya estaba fastidiado, al parecer uno de sus instintos primarios era la alegría, pues no la sentía por ningún lado, se la había quedado su cuerpo, que probablemente en menos de un día moriría.

-Pero que va, tengo que ir con alguien que si me pueda ayudar. – La noche comenzaba nuevamente.

Kirara seguro que no querría, y todos los demás que conocía no estaban.

-¡Ya se! Hashi…pero él está muy lejos, muy pero muy lejos, no llegaré a tiempo con él y luego regresar a tiempo, pero creo que es mi última opción, no queda de otra que… ir y si encuentro a alguien en el camino que me ayude, pues lo convenzo…

Se puso en marcha a donde Hashi, pero antes de llegar pasó por varias aldeas, por si alguien lograba verlo, así no tendría que ir tan lejos.

-Valla, pero que lindas mujeres son estas ( S)… pero miren quien es esa joven tan hermosa, y además es una sacerdotisa ¡Ella me verá! Si, y puede que para que yo le pague, acepte tener un hijo conmigo en muestra de mi agradecimiento… ¡Hey! Disculpa ¿Puedes verme?

-Esperen, escucho y siento una presencia, muy pequeña o muy lejana… - La sacerdotisa de la aldea se paró en seco y se empezó a concentrar. Las demás que la acompañaban, probablemente sus discípulas hicieron lo mismo.

-Mírame… por favor bella señorita…

-Lo siento, está… ¿Justo enfrente de nosotras?

Todas abrieron los ojos muy bien, pero no vieron nada…

-VAAAMOS!!!

-Miren, una pequeñita luz… dejémoslo en paz, seguro que sólo se trata de un bebé vagando por los rumbos

-Waaaaa ¿Porqué a mí? – Cascaditas salían de sus ojos azules, casi transparentes

-Mire señorita, esa luz es un poquito mas grande cada vez, ¿Por qué no le pregunta que quiere y nos muestra un poco de su sabiduría? – una de las más jóvenes de las discípulas de la sacerdotisa

-Bhu, está bien ¡Revélate espíritu! – Tic tac 123 (Tiempo) – veo que así eres, dime ¿Qué deseas? –Una pequeña

-Eres un niñito llorón

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Sólo con pensarlo, llego a donde me lo propongo – Takashi se burlaba de él

-U nomás con pensarlo… ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes!

-Pues sí… todo mundo sabe eso, pero no es exactamente pensar nada más, es como si inhalaras y contrajeras todo el cuerpo y pensaras en el lugar al que quisieras ir.

-Entonces, si pienso ¡Quiero ir con Hashi! ¿¿Voy con Hashi??

-Pues en tu caso no tengo idea… como eres una lucecita junto a un sol como yo…

-Cállate ¬¬ U

-De veritas que eres bien… ¿Eh? Ese… de seguro que se fue con el tal Yugi… no, no, eso es del dos mil y cacho… era Yami…no esa es de la misma caricatura… bha, como sea…

Miroku estaba en la puerta del templo donde actualmente vivía Hashi y trató de entrar, pero ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Si después de todo, ahí le habían enseñado a exorcizar, no era raro que el lugar entero estuviera sellado de algún modo, así que era inútil tratar de entrar, pues era como estamparse con la pared.

-Genial…no hay nadie que me ayude aquí – Se rascaba la cabeza con cara de resignación- ¿quién más? ¿Quién más? Bha… no se me ocurre nada - Cuando estaba por regresar con su cuerpo, para estar presente cuando muriera ˆˆU Hashi salió como barriendo la banqueta XD

-¿Hashi?ˆˆU

-¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?

-¡¡Gracias a Buda que si me ves!!

-¿Disculpen, quién anda por ahí?

-¬¬ Aquí estoy…

-¡Salga quien quiera que sea!

-¡Soy yo!

-¿Miroku-sama?

-¡¡SI!! Te vas a ir con Buda

-¿Qué rayos hace ahí su excelencia?

-ˆˆU es una larga historia, pero necesito que me ayudes a recuperarme

-Claro, pero ¿Cómo?

-¿Recuerdas la ciudad donde Inu Yasha estaba atrapado con una flecha?

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo recordaría?

-Pues necesito que vallas allá muy pero muy rápido que de ti depende mi futuro

-Como diga jefe – Mientras se daba vuelta para volver al templo – Permítame tantito

-Está bien. Pero rápido '¬¬U este no entiende la magnitud del problema'

-Listo…

-OK… eh… ¿Y a qué entraste?

-A dejar mí escoba ˆˆ

-Claro… la escoba es más importante que el pobre monje… claro, que se salve la escoba

-¡Vamos! No sea tan sentido, se toma las cosas muy a pecho

-Bha, si supiera cómo, ya tuvieras un buen golpe en la cabeza

-Je, pero no puede…

-Bha, como sea, vamos ya

Hashi se transformó en globo (Ese curioso con ojotes y que parece de los creadores de Mario Bross).

En el cielo brillaban las estrellas con cierta intensidad, era de aquellas veces que te sientes sin remedio y al contemplarlas sientes como si aún pudieras continuar aunque no sabes con certeza como hacerlo y te sientes lleno de paz por alguna razón desconocida. (Je… ya me puse a filosofear)

-Dime algo ¿Qué hacías ahí afuera tan noche?

-Me dieron ganas de barrer…

-Pero todo está lleno de tierra…

-Si, es que me preparo; escuché de algo llamado pavimento

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-La Srita. Kagome…

-Con razón… sólo una cosa, no te prepares mucho

-Está bien ˆˆ… ¿Y qué pasó con la maldición?

-Ah, eso… ya no está D destruimos a Naraku

-Obtienes tu libertad y ¿Cómo te pagan?… ¿Te vuelves transparente y vives muerto entre los vivos? ˆˆU tuviste una mala vida

-¬¬u ¡No me ayudes!

-Pues pensándolo bien no te la pasaste tan mal… galán con todas, buenos amigos, no te las viste tan negras… por cierto ¿Y tu novia?

-Buf… no era nada… creo que se fue a su pueblo…

-¿Y el niño zorro?

-Shippo… No sé, creo que fue a visitar a la Srita…

-Y ¿Dónde está Inu…

-Con la Srita. Kagome

-Entonces te quedaste sólo, por eso recorriste a mí, tu sólo me buscas cuando no te queda de otra

-Yaa…

-Va pues

Por debajo en tierra firme Kirara estaba comiendo un pescado (xd no se me ocurrió nada mejor) cerca de la aldea, cuando en el cielo observó una gran figura que recorría la bóveda celeste de una forma graciosa. Un globo hablando solo xd que curioso. Pero no hablaba sólo, entonces recordó lo que su ama había deseado y recordó que aquel monje estaba en cierta forma en problemas y ella no había ayudado muy bien del todo.

Corrió por su dueña y casi en contra de la voluntad de Sango, la montó y corrió tras el globo.

-Amiga ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hay algún peligro o algo?

-Grr

-¿Enfrente? ¿Eso es Hashi – san?

-Grrrr

-Y ¿Qué tiene? ¿Quieres que lo sigamos?… Está bien

-¿Y dime que es exactamente lo que voy a hacer?

-Verás, vas a regresarme a mi cuerpo

Hashi se imaginó en un caldero hirviendo en forma de sacrificio mientras el monje Miroku recobraba poco a poco su forma tangible y humana.

-¿Y cómo me afecta? No es que me de miedo o desconfíe de tu joven pero enriquecida sabiduría, pero no quiero morir tan joven ˆˆU

-En nada A MI GO

-¿Seguro?

-¿Qué no confías en mí?

-Pues…

-No contestes… ¡ESPERA!

-¿Qué pasa? –deteniéndose casi forzadamente

-Nada, sólo que no vamos precisamente a la aldea, si no que a una mansión que está por allá –Señaló un claro del bosque donde estaba la mansión

-¿Es esa casa a la que vamos?

-Si…

Disminuyó la velocidad y la altura y cuando estuvo en frente de la casa volvió a su forma original.

-¿Y ahora qué? Ya casi amanece

-Hay que entrar… dile al dueño que vienes a auxiliarme…

Hashi llamó a la puerta pero nadie respondió así que como según Miroku era una situación de mucha emergencia, entró sigilosamente según las ordenes del monje.

Llegó a la habitación donde estaba el cuerpo que sólo respiraba y que cualquiera hubiera creído que estaba durmiendo en el trabajo.

-¿Seguro que no estás muerto?

-Pues claro…

-Espere su excelencia… aquí hay alguien más – encendiendo una vela.

-Es el espíritu que me dejó afuera de mi cuerpo, no le hagas caso

-¿Entonces que hago?

-Ves eso que está en mi mano

-Si…

-Quiero que lo quites de mi mano, es lo único que me impide llegar a mi cuerpo…

Se hincó enfrente del monje y observó la ex mano maldita, con el ahora renovado hechizo…

-¿Te rebotó tu propio hechizo?

-No lo sé, supongo que sí ˆˆU

-Veamos, tratemos de…

-¡¿Qué le haces al monje?! ¡Responde! –Sango amenazaba a Hashi con su bumerang

-WA! Nada, al contrario señorita, trato de ayudarlo…

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué le pasó?

-No lo se con certeza, pero está aquí…

-Claro, está ahí durmiendo

-No, me refiero a su espíritu… está separado de su alma… es por eso que estoy aquí… a propósito ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ˆˆU yo, sólo… ahm… pasaba por aquí

-Claro… y tengo a un león detrás de ti

-No, para nada, ese no es un león, es Kirara… ˆˆ

-o. o ¿Qué hace esa cosa?

-¿Kirara?

-¿Tiene nombre?

-¬¬ si…

-¿Muerde?

-Si te refieres a si puede hacerte mucho daño claro que puede Hashi…- él levantó la vela a la cara de la jóven

-Hey, yo te conozco, eres la exterminadora

-Si

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Ya te dije que pasaba por aquí… ¬¬

-Fhe… ¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? Claro, yo le pregunto

-¿Qué hablas solo?

-No, dice su excelencia que si lo puede ver

-No, no veo nada

-Ah… ahora dice que voltee hacía el espejo… haber si así lo puede ver…

-No… no veo nada… momento ¿Qué es esa lucecita? ¿Es Miroku-sama?

-Si… está chiquitito pero es su alma

-¿Entonces…O.O Está muerto?

-No… sólo separado y trato de quitar esto de su mano

(Nota: nuevamente disculpas pero no estoy segura de cómo se llaman ˆˆU)

Sango apenas y con mucho esfuerzo podía ver la lucesita que no paraba de ¿saltar? De arriba para abajo una y otra vez enfrente de su cara.

-Parece que le hubieran cosido a la piel su propio hechizo

-¿No lo puedes quitar, verdad? Déjame ayudar

Miroku no cabía de felicidad. Ella se inclinó a ayudar a Hashi hasta que la única luz visible de Miroku se acercó a ella, no precisamente a su cara… je… se acercó por "Atrás" por así llamarlo.

-¡MONJE PERVERTIDO! ¬¬ ni siendo un fantasma puedes guardar tantito respeto

-Por cierto, él dice que te extrañaba…

-¿Eso dijo? – Viéndolo con indiferencia y con sarcasmo en su voz

-Je… no textualmente pero esa era la idea

- No era de extrañarse --U

-Dice que lo perdones y que me ayudes a ayudarlo y te estará eternamente agradecido.

-No me importa lo que diga… ¬¬

-Dice… ¿QUÉ?? ¿Y si me golpea? – Dirigiéndose a la luz – Va… pero no me hago responsable…Eh… ah… pues dice que te ves linda cuando te enojas…

-¿A si? O. o

-Bueno… creo que eso es lo que te quiso dar a entender

Sango golpeó la cabeza del inconsciente monje P – Ni así puede estar quieto

-ˆˆU como quieran – Hashi tomó la mano de Miroku y trató de extraer el pedazo de papel, pero no pudo

-Déjame intentar – Sango también trató, pero estaba muy pegada a la piel

-Bueno, no quiere salir, tratemos jalando de ambos lados al mismo tiempo…

-OK

Trataron y trataron pero no cedía, hasta que en un pequeño movimiento lograron despegarlo.

-Una vez más, 1, 2 y 3!

Al momento de salir el papel (Por así llamarlo, es que sigo sin saber comos se llaman ˆˆU) Hashi y Sango se cayeron.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡¡YA TENGO MI CUERPO!! D - Miroku

-Que bien… me duele la cabeza… - Hashi – momento, esto es ¿Pelo largo? ¿Falda? ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Y… porqué floto? ¿Qué pasa? – Sango (Muajajajaja)

-Mmm, parece que el sello nos cambió un poco al quitarlo…-Miroku mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el anterior golpe de Sango y le quitaba una manzana a Hashi que estaba tirado en medio de todo.

-¡Oye! Ese era mi almuerzo – Hashi en el cuerpo de Sango (muajajajaja)

-Lo siento… literalmente me muero de hambreˆˆ

-Dice ella que nos dejes como antes o que te va a… je, mejor haz lo que ella dice

-Bueno, intentemos quitar el sello para que vuelvan a sus cuerpos

Se acercaron al cuerpo dormido de Hashi

-Dice ella que te apresures…

-Ya voy… ándale, ayúdame… Tiraron y tiraron hasta qué cayeron nuevamente.

-O .O ¡Estoy en el cuerpo del monje! – Sango

-Si tú eres yo… y estoy muy peludo, entonces yo tengo el cuerpo de Hashi

-¿Entonces Hashi está por ahí flotando?

-Si, pero como ni tu ni yo lo podemos ver… será mejor que lo ayudemos…

-Va… además quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta

-Claro… pero apoco no te da gusto ser yo…

-No ¬¬

-Pero si soy encantador…

-Anda, lleva tus manos peludas a mi mano y sácanos de esto

-Uy, que genio…

Se acercaron al cuerpo de Sango que estaba tirado y comenzaron a quitar el papel.

Miroku en el cuerpo de Hashi se estaba, bueno, digamos que no estaba concentrando su atención en la mano con el sello…

-¡PERVERTIDO!

-Auch… oye, hace buen tiempo que no toco ninguna textura sólida…

-Toca suelo

-Pero tu piel es tan suave… - Plaf (Cachetada)- Auch… en fin, los moretones van a dolerle a Hashi mas tarde

-¡Hey! ¡¡No golpeen mi cuerpo, trátenlo con cariño!! – Pero ninguno podía escucharlo (Hashi)

Estaban tratando por fin de quitar el sello de la mano cuando a Miroku se le ocurrió que si trataban lo dos de sacarlo uno de ellos iba a salir perjudicado, así que era mejor que sólo uno de ellos lo intentara y que lo hiciera con algo como pizas o con un trapo, para evitar que el hechizo siguiera rebotando, y con tan brillante idea a Sango no le quedó opción de aceptar P.

Miroku encontró unos palillos y con esos intentó despegarlo, pero en el intento, el sello se rompió en dos partes.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? No quiero pasar el resto de mis días como hombre

-Y yo así todo peludo… ¿Quién va a querer tener un hijo conmigo con tanto pelo?

-Cállate ¬¬ - Dándole otro golpe en la cabeza

-Ya mandada, pobre de Hashi, va a quedar todo adolorido…

-Tengo una idea, Kagome-chan ya debe estar de regreso, así que probablemente ella tenga algo con que pegar el sello y nos ayudaría a regresar a nuestros cuerpos…

-Muy bien, entonces tenemos que ir con ella… ¿Pero tenemos que llevarnos tu cuerpo también?

-Claro que si, ni modo de dejarlo aquí… ¿Y si le pasa algo?

-Bueno, entonces… ¡Yo lo cargo!!

-Ni loca, yo misma lo cargo…

-Pero yo soy más fuerte… además

-Nada, cada quien es responsable de su cuerpo…

-Bhu… Hashi, síguenos…

El cuerpo de Miroku y el de Sango montaron a Kirara que esperaba afuera y el de Hashi los siguió caminando. (Sango y su cuerpo montaron a Kirara… Miroku se fue caminando y Hashi flotando ˆˆU perdonen mi falta de precisión)

Cuando llegaron, en efecto Kagome y los demás habían regresado.

Ella estaba sóla afuera de una casa P

-Kagome-chan ¡¡Gracias a Buda!! – Hashi / Miroku

-Miroku ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tiene Sango? - Kagome

-Je… soy Sango, lo que ha pasado es que al monje se rebotó una maldición y nos ha cambiado de cuerposˆˆ - Sango

-¿Están bien?

-No del todo, cada que intentamos quitarnos el efecto del sello algo pasa que nos cambia de lugar… Hashi está aquí – Señalando una pequeña luz – Miroku está en Hashi y yo estoy en el cuerpo del monje, mientras mi cuerpo está durmiendo allá

-¿Entonces no has muerto?

-Claro que no… lo que pasa es que "Su excelencia" ¬¬ Ha roto el sello y tenemos que repararlo…

-Entonces tal vez pueda ayudarlos

-Graciasˆˆ

-Sólo esperen voy a mi casa por algunas cosas y ahora mismo vuelvo

-Está bien, esperaremos… mientras estaremos en la aldea.

-OK, ahora vuelvo – Se fue al pozo Bla bla mientras los demás entraban a una de las casas y dejaban al cuerpo de Sango en un lugar seguro, después salieron a esperar.

Pasaba el tiempo lentamente, esperaban que sirviera lo que fuera que Kagome trajera, tal vez era su única esperanza.

-Tengo mucha hambre…

-Es natural, no había comido en mucho tiempo… si no te es inconveniente, alimenta mi cuerpo que buena falta me hace

-Claro que si

Se sentaron a las orillas de un árbol a comer algunas frutas y unas papas fritas que de milagro no habían sido devoradas por Inu Yasha.

-Díme una cosa Sango

-Qué pasa – Con la boca un poco llena

-¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Nos venías siguiendo?

-Ah, eso… -Dio un trago de agua – Kirara estaba inquieta y me hizo seguirla, ella los seguía por alguna extraña razón… todavía no se porqué

Ya casi está el final!!

Je! Que tal?? Ya parece mas Miroku a Miroku ¿no?

Gracias por los reviews!! ¡Mi autoestima mejora!!

Una cosa mas, Miren: se que sabes que odio a Sango, pero mi terapia es aceptar que no puedo volverme anime… ¬¬ como sea, así que como bueeena niña, se lo dejo (¬¬ no de buena gana, pero se lo dejo… además no hay nada que pueda hacer :'( buaa) je, ¿entendiste? Si no, luego te lo cuento en persona…


	5. Funcionó el rescate!

Se sentaron a las orillas de un árbol a comer algunas frutas y unas papas fritas que de milagro no habían sido devoradas por Inu Yasha.

-Dime una cosa Sango

-Qué pasa – Con la boca un poco llena

-¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Nos venías siguiendo?

-Ah, eso… -Dio un trago de agua – Kirara estaba inquieta y me hizo seguirla, ella los seguía por alguna extraña razón… todavía no se porqué

-Me hubiera gustado…

-¿Qué?

-Pues – Miroku iba a decir algo, pero se sintió raro hablándose a si mismo – no… nada… entonces no sabes porque estabas ahí

-Así es – Sango con una risa nerviosa

-¿En serio?- Miroku estaba dudando de su palabra

-Claro, ¿Yo como iba a saber donde estabas?

-Cierto, pero…

-¿Qué esperabas? Te fuiste sin avisar…

-Me fui sin avisar, no sabía que me tardaría tanto… pero eso no es tan grave, tú te habías ido sin despedirte de mí… no me esperaste, ni el intento por saber de mi…

-Porque no estabas… por eso no me despedí de ti, en parte es tu culpa.

-No lo creo, cualquiera hubiera preguntado o algo…

-Claro que pregunté ¬¬

-¿Qué no Shippo o Inu Yasha te dijeron lo que me pasó?

-No… no mencionaron nada

-¿En serio? … Bhu… ˆˆU debí imaginarlo… pero eso no quita el hecho de que te fueras sin despedirte de mí

-Pero… de verdad quería verte, pero como estabas raro mejor ni te molesté… estabas enojado o algo…

-¿Enojado?

-Si…

-No recuerdo bien esa parte ˆˆ

-Porque no te conviene – murmurando

-¿Decías algo?

-Nada… oye, no entiendo como puedes tener un estómago tan grande…

-Je, no es un estómago grande… es un apetito milenario…

-Ah ˆˆ -Sango se devoraba las últimas papas

Pasó uno de esos silencios embarazosos en los que no sabes ni como hacerle platica a la otra persona, por miedo a saber que piensan (Todos hemos pasado por eso P).

-Oye… yo…… lo siento - Miroku

-¿Porqué?

-Te metí en esto, no debí de involucrarte, al contrario, yo debía de protegerte…

-o.O pero no es tu culpa… ¿sabes? Después de todo no es tan malo ser tu…

-¿En serio?

-Pues te acostumbras…

-Bueeeno… el que la debe de pasar mal es Hashi…

-Si, el pobre no tiene ni con quien hablar…

-Oye… yo… - otra vez se incomodó hablando con él mismo- no… mejor luego

-o.O? Eres… muy raro ˆˆ, más bien curioso…

-¿Curioso? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-ˆˆ nada en especial – Miroku se le quedó viendo

-No lo dicen en serio… -.- se que ibas a decir algo ¿Porqué no me lo dices?

-¿Cambiamos de tema?

-Bhu, está bien…de todos modos…

-Se siente raro…

-Si, no acostumbro hablar con mapaches…

-Lo sé

-¡¡Amigos! ¡Ya llegué!

-¡Kagome-chan!

-¡Al fin!

-¿Y bien, qué trajiste?

-Pues varias cosas, la verdad no se que les pueda servir… miren, esto es Pritt, aquí hay cinta adhesiva y esto es pegamento amarillo…

-¿Y eso nos va a ayudar?

-Pues eso espero

Se sentaron en torno a Kagome, quien con sus productos supuestamente iba a pegar el sello.

-Ansío estar en mi cuerpo…

-De todos modos, el hecho de pegar el sello no nos garantiza que volvamos a nuestros cuerpos, tenemos que buscar la forma de regresar cada quien a donde pertenece y luego tirarlo… - Miroku siempre tan inteligente, esta vez no guapo por su forma de mapache, pero igual de encantador XD

Kagome lo intentó primero con el Pritt (Jeje, no se me ocurrió nada mejor XD) pero como que compró el mas chafa que encontró y pues no pegó. Después del primer intento fallido, llegaron Inu Yasha y Shippo.

-¿Qué haces? – Inu Yasha interponiéndose entre el cuerpo de Miroku y mente de Sango y Kagome

-Intento pegar esto, para que Sango, Hashi y Miroku regresen a sus cuerpos

-¿Con ese listón y la barrita?

-Son Pritt, pegamento amarillo, UHU, cinta… son… hem… artículos para pegar supuestamente cualquier cosa… pero no es verdad, nunca confíes en la publicidad

-o.O

-o.O

-o.O

-o.O

-No me hagan caso… problemas de mi época ˆˆU

-Fhe! – Inu se alejó un poco llevándose consigo la cinta

-¿Y eso de publicidad engañosa que es? -Shippo

-Cuando te engañan para que compres algo

-Ah…

-Srita. Kagome ¿Podría apurarse por favor? Comienzo a sentir el efecto de las pulgasˆˆ

-Claro, lo siento… ¿Y mi cinta? – Volteando a todos lados - ¡Inu Yasha! ¡Devuélveme eso!

El tipo estaba con cinta por toda la cara y trataba de quitársela con los pies.

-¬¬ ¡¡¡Arruinaste mi cinta! ¡OSUWARI!

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?

-Arruinaste mi cinta ¬¬

-Bha… lo siento… Hey… ¡¡me jalas, duele, mi pelo, Hey!

-Ya no seas quejumbroso… trae acá eso

-Pero duele… me jalas l

-Pareces niño chiquito…

-Oye… S

-Ya acabé… que chocante eres…

-¿Ya?

-Si… ahora no cojas nada de lo que traje… ¡Hey! Deja eso… te va a doler la cabeza

-¿Y eso que? – Aspirando un poco de UHU (Pegamento extra fuerte) – Gleak… toma… esa cosa apesta

-Te dije

Kagome empezó a mezclar sus pegamentos para pegar el sello, pero nada resultaba y ya casi habían pasado 10 minutos.

-Bien, creo que sólo queda una esperanza: ¡Pegamento amarillo! – (Nota: con el que se drogan X-X)

-¿Y, señorita Kagome, cree que en verdad funcione?

-Claro, hasta pega cemento

-¿Qué? O.o

-Je, pega casi cualquier cosa

-¿Cómo el tal Clic?

-No es clic, es Pritt y es más potente… pero, un momento ¿Dónde está mi pegamento? …¿Dónde está Inu Yasha?… ¬¬ ese me las va a pagar ¡¡INU YASHA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

-No lo hemos visto desde hace un rato, dijo que hablabas mucho y que no creía nada de que esas cosas sirvieran, después tomó una botella con algo amarillo (ˆˆU) adentro y se fue - Shippo

-Ese ¿qué estará haciendo?

-Búsquenlo rápido… entre mas pronto peguemos eso, mas rápido van a regresar a la normalidad

-¡Si!

-Yo voy al bosque por la derecha y Shippo ve con Kirara a la izquierda, Miroku va al pozo y Sango a la aldea… vamos

-Sango…

-¿Qué pasa Hash… hum, perdón monje Miroku?

-Voy contigo

-Pero si nos separamos acabamos más pronto

-Pero te puedes topar con algunas dificultades con mi cuerpo…

-¿Cómo que? ¬¬

-Déjame ir conmigo… ¿Qué si haces mal uso de mi cuerpo?

-¿Yo? Ni que fuera como USTED su EXCELENCIA

-Pero… bueno, me queda de camino acompañarte

-Como quiera

Caminaron un corto trayecto y al poco tiempo de separarse para que Miroku/Hashi fuera al pozo y Sango/Miroku a la aldea…

-Buenos días su excelencia

-Ah… bue, buenos días ¿Señoritas?

-¿Me recuerda?

-Yo…

-No… verdad que a mi si me recuerda

-Eh… - Un grupo de mujeres jóvenes la rodeaba. – 'Creen que soy el pervertido ¬¬ U'

-¿Recuerda que me pidió tener un hijo? Pues estoy dispuesta a cumplir su sueño su excelencia

-¿QUEEE? 'Ese… ¬¬'

-No, encójame a mí

-Pero… ¿Por… porqué tanta prisa? ¿Por qué no van a sus casas y se olvidan de mí? – Mientras las empujaba a todas hacia delante, sin prestar atención a sus movimientos.

Eso implica (muajajajaja) tocar, hem… S tocar…como cierto monje… cierta parte de la anatomía femenina.

-¡Me ha escogido a mí! – una jovencita de apenas unos 12 años de edad

-¡¡NO! No, no, no ¿Cómo crees?

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Me escogió a mí!

-¡¡ ¿Qué!

Después de batallar un poco salió "bien librad" de la aldea, para colmos sin encontrar a Inu Yasha. Caminó otro tanto y pronto se encontró con el "Mapache Miroku" XD

-Tienes toda una reputación

-¿A… a qué te refieres? ˆˆU

-No te hagas… tienes muchas novias, y por cierto ¬¬ todas ellas muy jóvenes y bonitas

-Lo siento… ¿si?

-No lo sientas tanto, después de todo, ellas no me veían a mí, si no al galán que eres ¬¬

-¿Celosa? – moviendo la cola ˆuˆ

-No, para nada… pero me costó trabajo por su culpa

-¡Estás celosa! Pero no te preocupes… aún no estoy comprometido con nadie

-Pues a mi no me pareció eso

-¿Eh?

-Hay tres chicas que se propusieron casarse contigo. La próxima que te encuentre… se queda contigo

-¿A si?

-Si

-¿Y porqué te enojas?

-No me enojo, me frustró estar entre todas 'esas' y que pensaran que soy un pervertido

-o.O? ¿Pues que hiciste?

-Nada ¬¬ U

-Chicos ¡Que bueno que llegan! Ya encontramos a Inu Yasha y ya pegamos el sello… de echo se tardaron tanto que ya hasta secó

-¡Qué bien! – los dos al mismo tiempo

Ya comenzaba a atardecer. Los cuerpos de Sango, Hashi y Miroku estaban en el mismo lugar. También los espíritus de los tres.

-Primero hay que poner el sello en mano de Sango – Miroku decía esto mientras lo ponía, pero por falta de pulgares, Sango lo tuvo que hacer. En el momento, una luz salió del sello y quedó bien pegado a la palma de la mano.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-La última vez cuando lo quitamos fue el cambio, si lo volvemos a quitar, pero con cuidado sin que se nos quede pegado, Hashi va a entrar a un cuerpo, pero eso no ayuda así que tenemos que hacer que por lo menos dos quedemos en nuestros cuerpos originales y después quitar el sello sin que se nos quede pegado a ninguno de los tres.

-¿O sea…?

-Primero entre los dos lo quitamos y haber que pasa… si quedan 2 en su cuerpo, esos dos lo quitan sin que se atore en alguien… ¿entendiste?

-Creo que siˆˆ

-Bueno, aquí vamos

------

-Me preguntó si sabrán lo que hacen – Shippo

-Pues eso espero, el pegamento era muy poco y… en fin, hicimos lo que pudimos

-Friii- Kirara

-Lo sé, dijeron que no fuéramos con ellos para evitar mezclar más… pero me preocupan

------

-¡Ay no! Soy un fantasma (- muajajaja Sango

-¿Estoy en el cuerpo del monje? ¡Y tengo manos! No me vendría mal quedarme así - Hashi

-Tampoco a mí D – Se imaginarán donde está Miroku ¿no?

-¡¡¡Quítate las manos de mí! – Sango

-Esto no funcionó, pero soy realmente guapo - Hashi

-Lo sé, te ves encantador – Miroku

-¡¡¡Dejen de bromear! ¡¡Miroku-sama! ¡Aleje su mano de AHÍ! ¬-¬

-Grr… seguro que Sango me golpeará por esto… - Sentía su presencia enojada – bhu

-Entonces intentemos de nuevo

-----

-Ya se tardaron mucho, espero que estén bien- Kagome

-Si no, siempre pueden trabajar de gitanos o algo así

-No digas eso Inu Yasha…eres un malvado, debería darte vergüenza…

-Fhe

-----

-¡¡Soy la misma de siempre! - Sango

-¡Y tengo mi cola! - Hashi

-Bien, volvimos al mismo lugar a donde empezamos- Sango

-Bhu… otra vez espíritu

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Hay que quitar el sello… pero sin que se pegue a alguno de nosotros

-Entonces, creo que aquí termina mi misión… tengo manos torpes y nunca podría, en cambio tu… creo que lo harás bien ¡Hasta luego!

-¿Qué? ¿Me dejas sola?

-ˆˆU no estás sola, estas con el jefecito

-¬¬ eso no ayuda mucho

-Es que si me quedo me expongo a quedarme en otro cuerpo que no es mío

-Pero…

-¡Que tengas mucha suerte! – mientras Hashi se alejaba en su forma de globo

-Cobarde… creo que sólo quedamos tú y yo…

Se acercó al cuerpo que antes ella ocupaba. Se veía bien dormido, sin decir o hacer nada extraño como era su costumbre.

-Bien, aquí vamos.-Sacó su espada y la puso bajo el sello, tratando de sacarlo poco a poco sin lastimar la palma de la mano. – Esto no está funcionando… qué hago… - Entonces vio como en el suelo se dibujaban letras…- ¿No te rindas? ¿Eso me tratas de decir? – En el suelo se escribió SI – eso imaginaba…aunque ˆˆ Tienes mala letra. Siguió entonces intentando – Ya falta muy poco… casi termino

-----

-Miren, parece que Hashi ya se va…

-¿Crees que ya hayan terminado?

-Puede que si…

-¿podemos ir a ver?

-No, tal vez quieran estar solos…

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Intuición…

-¡Mira! Hashi se cae del cielo

-Friii! – Kirara se transformó y voló para tratar de alcanzar al mapache antes de que se estampara en la tierra.

-Kirara ¡Qué bueno que lo atrapaste!

-¿Qué tiene?

-Él… ¿Está dormido?

Hashi dormía placidamente en el lomo de Kirara.

-----

-¡Ya está!

Una luz se desprendió del papel y luego este se esfumó de la nada

-¡Miroku-sama! ¿Está ahí? – Acercándose al cuerpo del monje que estaba tendido en el suelo

-Ah? – Su cara aparentaba dolor y cansancio - ¿Dónde estoy? –Medio abrió los ojos y estiró una de sus manos -.-U

PLAF!

-Es el mismo pervertido de siempre

-¡Auch! No tenías porque hacer eso- se intentó incorporar -… en verdad me lastimast… - Cayendo inconsciente

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Y si se muere! Pero está respirando… pero, entonces está dormido…que tipo más raro- Lo acomodó en una mejor posición, porque había caído como que sentado y con la cabeza en el suelo – Así estará mucho mejor – pronto sintió que el cansancio invadía todo su cuerpo. –Pero que… - Plaf, cayó rendida sobre mi monje… también dormida

Empezaba la noche como si nada, con excepción de que Kagome se quedó muy preocupada por sus amigos, sobre todo porque Hashi aún dormía y seguramente ellos también lo hacían y si alguien llegaba y los veía desprotegidos seguramente les iría mal.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos esperar a que se levanten, necesitamos saber como están

-Estarán bien… creo – Shippo

-Espero que si

Pasó la noche y Hashi por la mañana muy apenas si pudo levantarse (sólo porque tenía hambre).

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Te caíste del cielo… - Shippo

-¿En serio?

-Si, y Kirara te rescató - Kagome

-Pues muchas gracias pequeña

-Krii

-¿Y Miroku y Sango? - Shippo

-¿El jefecito? ˆˆU

-Si, ¿Ya se recuperaron? - Kagome

-No lo se, yo me fui antes de que me pasara algo malo ˆˆU

-Entonces no sabes – Shippo

-¿Los dejaste solos a su suerte?

-Eh… ¿si?

-Eres un mal amigo… ¬¬

-Pero si ya sufrí bastante por el jefe… yo sólo quería volver al templo :'(

-Bueno, pero dinos donde están… para ver si ya se normalizaron…

-Están cerca del río (Nota: me encanta estar cerca del agua si lo han notado P)

Kagome, Shippo y Kirara corrieron para verificar la seguridad de sus amigos, mientras Hashi se iba a su casa ˆˆU

-Ay… ya no para que corríamos… siguen durmiendo

-Se ven lindos así ˆuˆ

-Krii

-Vamonos…

-Pero…

-Vamos, hay que esperar a que ellos solos regresen – Kagome no podía dejar de sonreír.

Al poco rato, después de un desayuno de ramen, a lo lejos se escuchó:

PLAF – PERVERTIDO

-ˆˆ parece que ya se han dado cuenta…

-Si, y parece que el monje Miroku ya es el mismo de siempre y que Sango ya tiene todas sus fuerzas. - Shippo

-ˆˆ si

-¿Qué pasó?- Inu Yasha tenía ojeras y apenas se había levantado

-Nada ¬¬

-Me siento fatal –

-¡Es tú culpa! No te hagas el sufrido

-Tu nunca me cuidas - 

-Ahora yo… te lo advertí, eres un desobligado

-No es mi culpa. Además ya me disculpé

-Ándale, ya está el desayuno… ¬¬ come

-No seas enojona Kagome…

-Come… ¬¬ antes de que te valla mal

-Fhe!

-¡¡Mira Kagome! ¡Son Sango y Miroku!

-Frii

-Que bueno que están bien

(Nota: Inu se siente mal por efecto secundario del pegamento -.-U)

Sus siluetas se veían ya cercanas, pero se veían ¿peleando?

-Miroku ¿Pero que te pasó en la cara? –Shippo

-Nada… -- no pasó nada - Miroku

-Traes toda la cara roja… ¿apoco Sango te golpeó de nuevo? - Shippo

-¡Fhe! Me duele la cabeza- Miroku

-¿Pues que le hiciste?- Shippo

-Yo nada, la situación así se dio y me dio una cachetada…

-¿Una? Yo diría que como tres o cuatro

-Sango ¿Estás bien?

-Yo sí… pero ya estuve mucho tiempo lejos de casa…

-¿Ya te vas? ¿No me vas a platicar que pasó?

-¿Ah?

-Pasaste toda la noche en…

-¡¡Pero que dices! –Interrumpiéndola súbitamente- Se me hace tarde y tengo que volver… ˆˆ

-No seas así, dime que pasó…Por favor ¿Si? – Casi rogándole

-¡Nada!

-¿Y porque Miroku tiene en la cara cuatro cachetadas XD?

-Eh… - Kagome insistía mucho – Está bien… pero no creas que pasó nada interesante

-¡Gracias!

-Pues al regresar a nuestros respectivos cuerpos… el monje intentó aprovecharse de su situación… pero lo golpeé… después no estoy muy segura que pasó

-¿Qué pasó? – Con una voz un poco chistosa, como si hablase con un bebé

-Nada… en verdad no se, como se cayó creo que dormido y lo había golpeado muy fuerte, me compadecí de él y lo puse en una posición mas cómoda… lo último que recuerdo es que estaba cansada y después de eso nada…

-¿Y las demás cachetadas?

-ˆˆU eso fue hoy en la mañana…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada… - Con una mirada de rabia

Mini – Flash Back

Sango estaba recostada en el suelo durmiendo placidamente cuando sensación conocida la rodeó. Sintió calor humano que la recorría por la espalda y por el cuello. De pronto el impulso de levantarse a averiguar que pasaba la invadió pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba totalmente paralizada y atemorizada de abrir los ojos. Pronto sintió la leve caricia de una mano en su mejilla que le causó un escalofrío. ¿Era que tenía miedo? ¿Quién era? De seguro…no, él no podía, aunque lo deseara no podía, era su amigo, su compañero y también un pervertido ¿Qué estaba jugando con ella? Seguramente eso era. La rabia se apoderó de ella y contra su voluntad (Pues hasta lo estaba disfrutando) se levantó de golpe y su mano, más rápida y fuerte que nunca lo golpeó en la cara variadas ocasiones.

PLAF – PERVERTIDO

-Déjame explicarte…

-¡Eres de lo peor! No te conformas con tu club de admiradoras…tienes muchas que quieran jugar contigo…muchas que querrían estar contigo por las buenas, no insultes el poco respeto que tengo de tu parte

-Lo siento… pero déjame terminar… perdóname

Ella no contestó y salió caminando hacia donde se reuniría con los demás y él tras ella.

Fin del mini Flash Back

-¿Segura?

-Si ˆˆ

-Conste, pero acuérdate que puedes decirme cualquier cosa ¿somos amigas, o no?

-Gracias

-¿A que hora te vas?

-Ahora mismo

-¿No quieres quedarte un poco mas?

-No gracias, no hay nada que me detenga aquí

Pensando en que esos dos podrían tener un final "Feliz", Kagome invitó a Sango a comer algo que ella traería por la tarde desde su época, y casi obligada a decir que si, tuvo que quedarse.

-Miroku, tengo que hablar contigo…

-Srita. Kagome ¿Qué pasa?

-Podemos hablar unos minutos… - Sentándose en el suelo

-Claro, que se le ofrece…

-Pues quería hablar… sobre Sango ˆˆ

-Ah… ¿Qué hay con ella?

-¿Cómo que qué? Se va en la tarde

-¿Y…?

-Uy… Todos aquí me desesperan ¿Qué nadie sabe decir lo que siente en esta época? – Silencio – dile a Sango que la quieres…

-Se lo he dicho

-¿Y que te dijo…?

-Pues así textualmente no se lo dije, pero muchas veces se lo he insinuado

-¬¬U 'hombres idiotas' lo que pasa es que así no funciona, tu le dices a todas que tengan un hijo contigo, ¿Cómo crees que si se lo pides a ella te va a creer?

-Pero…

-Nada, dile que la quieres…

-Pero me odia, además ella quiere irse…

-'Idiotas, todos son iguales' Claro que se va, eso es porque no hay nada ni Nadie que la detenga… si quisieras ella se quedaba

-Si la dejo ir va a ser feliz, no creo que le falten pretendientes

-¿Entonces vas a dejar que cualquiera se quede con ella? ¿Vas a permitir que cualquiera vea lo buena persona que es y se la lleve? Además ¿Tú que sabes de felicidad ajena?

-Señorita Kagome, usted no lo entiende, ella no quiere estar a mi lado

-¿Se lo has preguntado?

-No…

-Eso es lo malo con ustedes dos, no se hablan y no saben que quiere el uno del otro, trata de preguntarte que quiere ella realmente y dímelo con certeza

-… no lo se

-¿Ya ves? Entonces si no sabes, pregúntale o trata de averiguarlo ¿De acuerdo? – él asintió con la cabeza – entonces…

-¡¡SU EXCELENCIA! – Tres jovencitas se acercaban a velocidad de un rayo tratando de embestir al monje

-Creo que tienes visitas

-Pero no las conozco

Las tres llegaron y se sentaron alrededor de él, dejando casi de lado a Kagome.

-Yo lo vi primero…

-No es cierto

-Yo fui la primera

-Disculpen bellas señoritas… me parece que hicieron un acuerdo, la primera que me viera o algo así se iba a quedar conmigo…

-Si, así es – respondió una de ellas

-Pues lamento decirles señoritas que alguien me encontró antes que ustedes

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién?

-Pues ella está en… en… pues verán, mi prometida está esperándome

-¿Prometida?

-Si…

-¿Quién es?

-Ah… pues, ella es… no creo que la conozcan, pero háganme el favor de regresar a sus casas, de seguro que traen a algún joven bien parecido por el suelo y ni lo han notado…

-Pero- las tres al mismo tiempo

-Vamos señoritas… a sus casas… -

- Ah… - un sonido de desanimo se escuchó

- O. O

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?

-La verdad no se… me nació ˆˆ

-Como quieras 'Que raro' ya me voy, tengo que traer las cosas para la cena…

-Valla con cuidado…

-Gracias… - Se alejaba al pozo - ¡¡Y suerte!

-Creo que empiezo a entender lo que trataba de explicarme, sólo no logro comprender… si es verdad que ella me quiere ¿Porqué me golpea? – Miroku pensaba en voz alta

-¿Decía algo su excelencia?

-o. o ¡NO! nada ˆˆu… - silencio incomodo - … ¿Quisieras hablar conmigo un momento…por favor?

-Claro su excelencia ¿De qué se trata?

-'Bien, ahora tengo que ser directo… pero si le digo "Te amo" segurito que me suelta una cachetada, y todavía no me repongo de las de en la mañana, entonces creo que tendré que ser más cuidadoso para decirle…' Mira, es que tengo un problema

-¿Y yo en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Pues tú eres mujer, así que seguro sabrás de esto…

-Soy toda oídos

-Pues resulta que me acabo de encontrar con un amigo

-¿Amigo? '¿Y este desde cuando tiene vida social?'

-Si, y este amigo me pidió un consejo

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-Pues es que hay una chica…

-¿Está enamorado y no sabe como declararse?

- O. o ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Típico de los hombres… no saben nada de sentimientos, son insensibles

-Ah… entiendo – Agachó la cabeza para seguir pensando- '¿Porqué dice que somos insensibles? ¡Tengo mi corazoncito!'

-'Tal vez fui muy ruda con él' Pero por otro lado, si quiere decir lo que siente pues pedir ayuda es un buen paso

-¿Tu crees?

-Pues si… ¿Qué más le pasa a tu amigo?

-Veamos, es que dice que si le dice que la ama, ella lo golpeará

-¿Golpearlo? ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Es que tiene una mala imagen de él…

-¡¡Pero nadie golpea a otra persona por esos motivos!

-¿En serio?

-Si

-¿Segura?

-Si, además ¿Por qué tiene miedo de que le peguen?

-Pues sería signo de que ella no lo quiere…

-¡Pero si golpear a alguien no significa que no lo quieras!

-¿De verdad?

-Si

-O sea que tu me has de querer mucho porque me golpeas a cada rato ˆˆ

Ella se puso colorada de vergüenza.

-¡Pero que cosas dice!… mejor sígame diciendo de su problema ese

-Pues otra cosa que le inquieta a mi amigo es saber que siente ella por él

-¿Y? … ¿Ya se lo preguntó?

-No

-¿Entonces como piensa saber?

-No lo se…

-Dile a tu amigo que si no piensa decir o hablar nunca le van a corresponder… ¿O le tiene miedo al compromiso?

-¡¿Qué!

-Seguro es eso, le tiene miedo a una relación estable, o tal vez a que alguien lo quiera como es y aún así lo acepte. Seguro que sólo está acobardado y busca de pretexto que ella es una insensible que planea golpearlo en cuanto diga que la quiere…

-O. o ¡OK!… pero no te enojes

-Lo siento

-Pues creo que ahora si le puedo ayudar… sólo una cosa más

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo sería la mejor forma de llegarle a una mujer?

-Pues eso depende de ella… por ejemplo, a Kagome-chan le llegan por acciones, como el echo de que la recate y la protejan hasta con las uñas ˆˆU… a algunas les llegan por el estómago, con comida, algunas caen con canciones o música…

-¿Y tu?

-¿Cómo que yo qué?

-¿A ti como te llegan?

-No lo se… -.-

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Pues simplemente no se

-¿Y como si sabes lo que pasa con la señorita Kagome?

-¡Pues de todos modos, ese es el problema de tu amigo! No tiene que ver conmigo . 

-Cierto- recobrando la compostura

Se quedaron viendo fijamente unos segundos. La idea de que Miroku no estaba hablando de su amigo, sino de él y ella, pusieron las mejillas de Sango un poco coloradas, aún así, siguió esos ojos azules, casi violetas. Él no había visto a nadie apenas se deshicieron en el sello, y ella, como casi todas las mujeres de este mundo, vigilaba a Miroku a lo lejos. Sólo había hablado con Kagome, pero ¿Y si no era de ella de quien hablaba? Pero todo coincidía.

-¡¡Ya llegué!

-Kagome-chan ¡Volviste muy rápido!

-Aw, lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, no, ejem, nada, en absoluto. Creo que iré a buscar unas cosas y enseguida vuelvo- Miroku dio la media vuelta y se internó solo en el bosque

-¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre?

-Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo

-¿Yo?

-¿Yo?- ˆuˆ - Si como no…

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Gente! ¿Creen que nadie se da cuenta de nada?


	6. Chapter 6

"Yo haré lo que tenga que hacer, tú harás lo tuyo, yo soy yo y tú eres tú y si al final acabamos juntos sería algo hermoso…"

Capítulo 6! Ah, este es el final! Me tardé mucho y no se si valió la pena, eso tu lo vas a decidir, yo sólo escribo de mi personaje favorito Miroku! ¿Un buen hobbie, no? Y disfruté hacerlo, bueno, casi. Como saben, no me pertenecen los personajes :'(… bueno, los dejo con el fic… Reviews onegai!

Por cierto, está muy dramático Sorry nnU y muuy extraño. Me he dejado influenciar por el anime de Love Hina XDDD (la confesión de Sango se parece mucho a la de naru-sempai XD)

_-¡¡Ya llegué!_

_-Kagome-chan ¡Volviste muy rápido!_

_-Aw, lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo?_

_-No, no, ejem, nada, en absoluto. Creo que iré a buscar unas cosas y enseguida vuelvo- Miroku dio la media vuelta y se internó solo en el bosque_

_-¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre?_

_-Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo_

_-¿Yo?_

_-¿Yo?- ˆuˆ - Si como no…_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-¡Gente! ¿Creen que nadie se da cuenta de nada?_

La hora de la cena se avecinó y curiosamente, en contra de todas las esperanzas de Kagome, de que Miroku y Sango pudieran tener un "final feliz", el joven no se apareció por nada del mundo, a pesar de saber que era una cena deliciosa y de que era probablemente su última oportunidad de hacer que ella no se alejara así como así.

-Creí que ese monje estaría aquí…

-Calla y sigue comiendo Inu Yasha

Sango se veía triste, no como cuando estaba desesperada por no saber como hacer reaccionar a su hermano del maldito de Naraku, esta mirada era diferente, decepción tal vez.

-Ya es hora de partir…

Kagome sabía que ahora si no iba a poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Tenía que aceptar que ese monje no estaba listo para ningún tipo de compromiso, tal vez no la amaba como todos creían, quizás sólo había sido la costumbre de verlos juntos que el echo de que se fueran por caminos separados se le hacía ilógico.

-Cuídense mucho, y cuando gusten, pueden ir a visitarme

-Así lo haremos… ¿Verdad chicos? – Kagome

-Fhe! Ve con cuidado

-Si, ve con cuidado! –Shippo

-Claro! – mientras saltaba Kirara a sus brazos y se iba por un sendero en el bosque.

5 minutos después

-¡¡Qué! ¿Cómo que ya se fue?

-Pues tenía que irse!

-La hubieran detenido!

-¿Y cómo íbamos a saber? Creímos que no querías despedirte de ella

-Y no me quiero despedir… pero ese es asunto mío, ¡No me puedo despedir de ella! Eso significaría no verla más y yo… ah! Pero ese es mi problema, así que con su permiso – salió corriendo por el mismo sendero en el que Sango antes había internado.

-Rayos, creí que estaría cerca, ya me cansé… y tengo sed S – Miroku se detuvo y se sentó en un montón de pasto – Tengo que seguir, a este paso nunca voy a encontrarla

-¿Encontrarla?

-AwWw! O.o ¿De donde saliste?

-Fhe! Kagome me obligó a ayudarte, no creas que lo hago por ti, sólo porque ella me lo pidió - Inu

-Valla, no se que decir… gracias

-Fhe!… ¿Sabes a donde fue?

-Si, a su hogar, a la aldea

-¿Y pensabas llegar a pie y a tiempo? ¿No razonas o qué?

-Ella se fue caminando…

-PERO Kirara la lleva cuando se cansa! Te afecta estar vagando

-¿Y tu en qué me vas a ayudar? ¬¬

-Ja! Yo lo puedo todo. Desde cortarle el brazo a mi hermano mayor hasta comer toneladas de ramen

-Si, como no, también te sabes intoxicar con pegamento --U además el brazo que dices que le cortaste fue pura suerte y comer Ramen no es nada excepcional

-¿¡Qué dijiste?

-Nada… ayúdame a alcanzar a Sango

-Hagamos un trato, yo la distraigo para que regrese un poco y tú te adelantas para que se encuentren

-¿No me puedes llevar?

-¿Estás loco? Sólo Kagome puede… además ¿quién me asegura que no te vas a propasar conmigo?

-¬¬ Si claro (Sarcasmo)

-Es que como soy tan lindo y sexy, si no me crees tengo muchos clubs de Fans en Internet

-¿En dónde? O. O

-En la pantalla de la computadora

-¿Qué? O. O

-Olvídalo, eso es del mundo de Kagome

-Susurrando Presumido

-¡¡Te escuché!

-¿Me llevas o no?

-Ok, ok… sube, pero cuidado con las orejas

-¿De verdad? ¡¡Gracias!

Después de que Inu se puso a correr, tratando de crear un ambiente de turbulencias lo más pesado posible, lograron localizar a la exterminadora que efectivamente iba montada en Kirara y al parecer se iban a detener a descansar.

-¡SANGO!

-Inu Yasha! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te traigo un encargo – mientras tiraba al pobre de Miroku como costal de papas y todo mareado al suelo

-¿Qué le hiciste!

-Nada, él lo pidió

-o. o

-Como sea, yo ya cumplí, ahora me regreso

(Nota: no se como describir bien la imagen, sólo traten de pensar en Miroku con ojos de torbellinos y con estrellitas por todos lados, después de todo está mareado y con la baba casi cayéndole)

-¿Cumpliste qué?

-Nada, que el monje te explique - Ambos voltean a verlo en el suelo en forma despectiva – Entonces, me voy

-Está bien, eh, gracias… creo

-No fue nada, me deben una sopa

-Como quieras nnU – Después de ver como se alejaba rápidamente volteó donde Miroku yacía en el suelo con cara de ver doble - ¿Está bien Houshi-sama?

-ay… Creo que si – Tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras se sentaba

-¿y qué hace usted aquí? – con cierto enfado al recordar que no se había aparecido por ningún lado mientras cenaban

-Ayy, me duele el estómago

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Ese… Inu… Auu! Me dio un paseo horrible, dijo que se iba a parecer a la montaña alemana, o rusa o que se yo… le dije que no importaba y cuando abrí los ojos… auu mi estómago

Pasados unos minutos en los que Miroku se reponía de la mareada y ganas de vomitar. 

-¿Su excelencia, ya se siente mejor?

-Creo que ya pasó… - recobrando la compostura

-Entonces ya puede explicarme que es lo qué usted hace aquí, además me debe una explicación porque no se apareció para despedirse de mí

-¿Qué? Pero si yo si quería verte. Tú te fuiste otra vez sin despedirte de mí

-Me fui porque usted no apareció y no le dijo a nadie a donde iba… además, usted ya no me interesa en absoluto… y… y… le ruego que me deje en paz- la voz le temblaba un poco, mientras deseaba no haber dicho esto último

- … o. o ¿cómo dices?

-¡Que me deje en paz!

-No

-Que insolente es, su excelencia

-Oye, espera, desde cuando tan cortante ¿eh?

-Desde que… nada, así soy.

-Ja Ja, si como no, y Oswaldo Sánchez es enemigo mortal de Rafa Márquez! Por lo tanto ninguno él no va ir de arquero mexicano al mundial de Alemania

-¿Qué qué? O.o

-Jajaja… nada, olvídalo… pero lo que quiero decir es que tú no eres así, te conozco bien y creedme hermosa señorita, somos mas parecidos de lo que piensas… se como eres, que te gusta y todo eso. Por ahora sólo estás enojada porque tuvimos un pequeño malentendido, pero si me dejas explicarte porque no llegué a cenar se arreglaría ¿Siiiii?

-Está bien, pero más te vale y sea una buena historia… ¬.¬

-Claro, Graaaacias. Bueno, después de que te dejé la última vez que te vi, fui a la aldea para ponerme a prueba

-¿Prueba? ¿De qué tipo?

-Jeee ¿no quieres que omita detalles?

-No, cuéntame todo como sucedió tal cual…

-¿Y si no qué?

-Te quedas aquí solo y yo me voy en Kirara lo más rápido posible

-Bueno, bueno, ok, ok, tranquila, te voy a decir todo de todo, pero promete que no te enojarás

-Está bien

-Entonces deja que te cuente lo que pasó esta tarde, porqué me demoré tanto…

Flash Back 

_-¡¡Ya llegué!_

_-Kagome-chan ¡Volviste muy rápido!_

_-Aw, lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo?_

_-No, no, ejem, nada, en absoluto. Creo que iré a buscar unas cosas y enseguida vuelvo- Miroku dio la media vuelta y se internó solo en el bosque_

El monje sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cuando hacerlo y como hacerlo, el problema no eran sus intenciones ni falta de valor, sino falta de confianza en su fuerza de voluntad. Miles de veces intentó serle fiel a la única mujer de la que se había enamorado, claro que con resultados desgraciados, los cuales terminaban siempre con una mano estampada en su mejilla. Estaba bien claro, todo eso tenía que terminar si quería de verdad estar con Sango, así que como dicen "para encontrar el apagado hay que encontrar el encendido" tuvo una idea no muy brillante, pero que posiblemente si iba a funcionar.

Llegó a la aldea en donde las mujeres se juntan a hablar de sus "cosas", como al punto de reunión mientras sus maridos, novios o padres no estaban. Ese era su lugar preferido, mujeres por todos lados, sirviéndole de consuelo por un hueco que deseaba encontrar y así poder quitarse esa debilidad, manía y complejo que tenía de tocar cada parte de la anatomía femenina.

Las primeras que vio, fueron las tres pequeñas que había rechazado al estar hablando con Kagome; pero esta vez era toda una "manada" de lindas chicas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, siempre lo hacía cuando veía alguna. "Tengo que evitar esto" pensó, "puede ser un buen inicio no alegrarme tanto al ver mujeres reunidas en el mismo lugar". Pasó tratando de no ser visto, pero un hombre tan popular y guapo no puede pasar desapercibido tan fácilmente ante tantas mujeres en su mayoría solteras.

Flash back interrumpido 

-¿Cómo que fuiste a provocar a toda esa masa de regaladas? ¿?

-No, deja que te explique, no es eso, es… como decirlo? Era una prueba

-Si como no

-Créeme por favor…

-¬¬ continua

Gracias

Continuación Flash back 

-Miroku-sama! Es una agradable sorpresa tenerlo de visita por estos rumbos

-Ha… ¿Gracias?

-Pero venga, siéntese, seguro que está cansado… ¡Chicas! Tráiganle algo de tomar y de comer

-Hai! – Algunas chicas salieron corriendo por el encargo mientras otras se ponían a su alrededor obligándolo a sentarse

-¿No le apetece un masaje?

Si que eran amables con él, todas sonrojadas esperando a cumplir cualquier capricho que a tan hermoso espécimen se le antojara. Pero ¿Era lo que quería? Cerró los ojos y se visualizó con alguna de ellas, metiendo la pata cada día de su vida, con la ilusión de un hijo, de una familia, dividida entre tantas mujeres e hijos regados por el mundo. La imagen de tener que darle explicaciones a cada una de ellas era inevitablemente bochornosa. Luego trató de visualizar con solo una de esas mujeres. Si, tenía un hijo, tenía una esposa que le llamaba "Señor" o "maestro" sin más intimidad que no pasaba de la piel, es decir, del sexo no pasaba, no existía confianza ni ganas de protegerla, tal vez a su hijo si, pero no a ella, simplemente le había servido para su propósito para procrear, y no es que esa mentalidad en ese entonces estuviera mal, pero él creía que si iba a tener una compañera, podría ser más que compartir el mismo dormitorio, tener ganas de abrazarla al amaneces y cada noche observarla en silencio dormir, no una relación mediocre que cualquier mujer tendría con él por no quedarse solterona antes de cumplir los 20 años. ¿Sango cumplía con las exigencias de tan aclamado maestro? Si, era linda, eso ni que discutirlo, se comunicaban ¿Si no, como había tanta coordinación entre batalla y batalla? Pero no era tanto el hablar sino sentir como el otro sentía. Ella no iba a hacer lo que él quisiera, si se intentaba aprovechar siempre lo golpeaba, eso marcaba bastante que no era chica fácil y que ella seguramente si le sería fiel hasta el final de sus días ¿Porqué él no podía? Ella puede tener un mejor futuro, simplemente tiene que ir a las tierras de aquel terrateniente "el niño de la nariz sucia" y aceptar ser su esposa. Pero había elegido ir a casa y buscar a su hermano. Una chica noble que lo aceptaba pero no estaba tan dispuesta a perdonar sus infidelidades, por eso tenía que superar el movimiento de sus manos, de alejar la sensación de fricción sobre la falda de alguna señorita.

-Yo doy a vida por ella

-¿De que habla su excelencia?

-Si puedo

-¿Disculpe?

-Disculpen ustedes señoritas… - se levantó – tengo que irme

-Pero aún no acaba su cena…

-¿Cena? ¡¡Cena! ¡¡Voy a llegar tarde!

-¿A dónde?

-A evitar que mi novia me corte

-¿Tiene novia?

-Si, sólo una

-¿Se va a casar?

-Eso espero

-Entonces ¡¡Jugó con todas nosotras!

-no lo tomen así

Las "señoritas" que lo atendían se dedicaron a golpearlo, mientras otras lloraban desconsoladamente y unas cuantas se iban desechas a sus casas. Lo dejaron inconsciente solo unos minutos, cinco para ser exactos. Cuando recuperó la vista en un solo objeto, o sea que no veía doble se lanzó a toda prisa a donde se suponía sus amigos estarían cenando, pero cuando llegó, ella ya no estaba.

Fin del Flash Back 

-¿En serio te hicieron eso?

-Si…

-Y yo que pensé que Inu Yasha te había dejado así

-¬¬ Aparte

-Pero para que vas a que te golpeen, ¿te volviste loco o qué?

-¿Cómo que porqué? Te lo dije, para ponerme a prueba… Y además ¡No toqué a ninguna de esas mujeres! – Con cara de orgullo

-No te creo

-¡¡¿¿Porqué! Hice todo por ti y no lo aprecias :'( - Agachó la mirada

-Rayos, está hablando en serio…?

-Pues claro… no lo hubiera echo por nadie más que por ti - Ella se sonrojó.

-¿Sabes? Eso es un detalle muy extraño… pero lindo

-¿Entonces te quedas?

-Tengo que ir a mi hogar

-Pero, el hogar es un lugar donde vives con las personas que amas… tu vas a vivir sola si te vas y yo, ni siquiera tengo familia, así que menos un hogar… ven conmigo

-Pero – se acercó a ella y le tapó suavemente la boca

-Descuida, seguiremos buscando a tu hermano, no creas que venir conmigo significa abandonar la búsqueda, yo prometí ayudarte a encontrarlo y eso haré

-Mm, no se que decir

-Sango, dime que me amas

Ella le dio la espalda para evitar que él viera su cara de tomate /que le puede hacer competencia a las caras de Syaoran de Ccs/

-¿Para qué?

-Si me lo dices sería muy feliz- como la vio dudar agregó – pero no lo digas si no lo sientes

Ahora era ella la que no quería dar el paso. Tanto que esperó por algo así y ahora no decía nada, su orgullo estaba por una parte, y todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Era decisión fácil. Sólo decirle que lo quería pero aún así, sentía que las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta cuando intentaba sacarlas. ¿de qué tenía miedo? Él no la iba a rechazar, debería ser al contrario, él era el que tenía que estar nervioso por la posibilidad de ser tirado a la goma.

-Miroku… O/O t… t… te quiero te quiero te quiero te quiero – repetía como grabadora mientras se volteaba de frente a él y agachara la cabeza como si estuviera diciendo una disculpa. Sintió como él se acercaba a ella y tomaba su mentón delicadamente para verle los ojos – te amo

Él sólo sonrió, para después contestarle "lo se".

Eso es todo, mi sentido común dice que si escribo más, ocurrirá lo inevitable, esto se volverá empalagoso a más no poder. ˆˆu además creo que saben el final de esta noche ¿no? pues se queda a la imaginación. En realidad si lo escribí, pero no me animo a publicarlo, por lo mismo que parece miel sobre leche condensada encima de azúcar XDD simplemente quiero decir que he aprendido mucho con este fic, Arigatou! Por todos los que lo han leído, me cuesta trabajo creer que hay gente que no conozco y que aún así lo lee por el simple echo de que es de sus personajes favoritos Snif… por último una invitación a los que no se animan a escribir un fic ¡Te ayuda a conocerte mejor! Como a mi, no se si lo han notado … l'amore … fhe, descubrí que siempre si me es importante P jeje… si alguien quiere la versión donde sango desprecia a Miroku pues me dicen… aunq hasta para mi se me hizo cruel…

Podría decir que fueron casi felices por siempre con este final que envidia por Sango… la dejé con mi amor Miroku, fhe, pero él creo que si es feliz, para todo roto hay un descosido ¿o no?

P. D. Miroku RuLEe3eEeEzZ!


End file.
